


only fools fall

by rooxynroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Reunions, Vacation, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, a bit angst ok, just too many feels, minor ocs ok, not really angst, sorry - Freeform, they're pro in this but it doesn't really focus on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooxynroll/pseuds/rooxynroll
Summary: a future in which Hinata is so used to their friendship and tries so hard not to have expectations that he fails to see what's right in front of himor:just look at the title, reallythese dorkshow could I NOT





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like a week, IN JULY, and I've been postponing it ever since. (I just have too many OTP feels and it's NOT going away!)  
> Gaahhh imma do this!! I hope you like it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like a week, IN JULY, and I've been postponing it ever since. (I just have too many OTP feels and it's NOT going away!)  
> Gaahhh imma do this!! I hope you like it <3

Hinata Shouyou was nervous.

It was the first time, in all the years he knew Kageyama Tobio, that they were going to do something like _this_.

The Karasuno years were so full of volleyball that there was not enough space for even thinking about doing any other stuff. When they had spare time, it wasn’t spare time, just more time to practice. And so, their relationship was always professional; it was the same at college, even a little worse: they did different disciplines, because they were getting different degrees. They met at corridors, sometimes. All their encounters were either volleyball or study-related.

Not that Shouyou was complaining. Actually, he took some time to even start wanting anything more. What could there be besides volleyball? Especially that he’d want even more.  
They would text each other to eat something together, too. Shouyou wondered how they got there, from enemies to rivals, and rivals to friends. Even if he did think of them as partners - not actually real friends. Maybe something more, in a way. Well, yeah, he saw Tobio as a friend probably before Tobio saw him as friend, but Shouyou saw everyone as a friend pretty fast.

Or maybe Tobio had seen him as a friend first, because… Well, he didn’t have many. He still wasn’t good at making friends, though now he didn’t scared people away anymore. Not as much as he used to, anyway, but he seemed to enjoy his loneliness. And when he didn’t, there he’d be at Shouyou’s door. He at least was pretty good at the whole friendship thing now.

They only ever saw each other to play volleyball, watch volleyball, buy volleyball stuff, or anything related to volleyball. Not always just at practices, of course, and Tobio would sometimes come with a compilation of videos he made to show Shouyou, but even so. It wasn’t like Shouyou would invite him to his home when he visited his mother, for example, even if she mentioned every single time how she missed Tobio, and asked about his well-being even on calls. 

Sometimes they went to malls together. Tobio wasn’t really a movie's person, but they had watched movies too, a few. Ok. Maybe they saw each other a lot.

However, now they were on vacation, and they had planned a trip with their old Karasuno’s teammates. Everyone was going to a Hotel, near an amazing beach, that, of course, had great volleyball courts. Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita… All their senpais would be there, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi too. Some of their kouhais were invited, and he was sure at least half of them were going, because they also knew Sugawara, Daichi and Asahi.

Their senpais had showed up every now and then after graduation to see how their kouhais were going, and, of course, to cheer them on at games. Everyone was pretty found of them, and also knew how good they played when they were at Karasuno.

Shouyou was leaving the building when he noticed something very important: he had left his bag at his room.

Tobio would kill him.

Or count it as a win, even though they never said anything about getting at the bus stop first. That wasn’t necessary; they were always competitive about this stuff. Or any kind of stuff.

 

*

 

“Sorry, Yamayama, I forgot my bag.” Shouyou said after catching some of his breath back, taking long gulps of air after.

Tobio took his sunglasses of, sitted at the bus stop alone, and breathed a single word out:

“Boke.” he smirked, briefly looking at Shouyou. “And don’t call me that.”

Even when he used names, they didn’t had the menace in it anymore. “Dumbass” sounded almost like “best friend”, if Shouyou payed enough attention to notice.

It made him laugh now. At least he was never called something like “brat”, that would hurt. A bit.

Anyway, he was “Yamayama” at his phone contacts list, so why not? They sure were in a First Name Basis by now, but Yamayama was funnier to say. (And Tobio actually didn’t care, even if he just said ‘don’t call me that’, it lacked the strength.)

So was Hinata Boke, apparently, because that was HIS name at Tobio’s phone.

They never even changed it from Karasuno’s time. Not that they used it a lot back then, since it wasn't as necessary as it was now. Although there was a time Shouyou kept his name like “Bakageyama”; but Tobio doesn’t need to know that.

“Are we gonna be late now?” Shouyou asked, starting to regain his breath.

Tobio made a short tsc sound, looking at his phone’s clock.

“Nah, we’ll still be the first ones, I guess. There’ll be a bus any minute. And, by the way, I won.”

Yeah, sure he did.

They took the bus to the nearby bus station, where they got tickets to the next bus leaving to their true destination.

Shouyou then remembered he was a little nervous about all of this.

The real reason for his antsy state wasn’t just the trip. They did a lot of those together, with their team and for the national team, camps, and all that. Even going home, although they didn’t visit each other, they still went to the same city.

The thing is that this time would be the first in which they would share the same bedroom, alone.

Tobio had asked him to, saying it would be less expensive if they shared a bedroom. He showed him the prices, as if Shouyou needed proof. True enough, Shouyou also had that problem to deal with, and any economy was greatly welcomed.

Actually, probably everyone would share a bedroom, even though no one said anything about it. The Hotel had bedrooms for 4 people, maximum. Shouyou thought about asking to Yamaguchi if he and Tsukishima also wanted to share a bedroom, but he knew Tsukki would rather **not** be locked in the same room as him.

It wasn’t hate, no, far from it, it was something more like… Well, he wouldn’t like it. Tsukki would probably get a room all to himself. The far he’s go would be to share one with Yamaguchi only.

Truth be told, Shouyou didn’t care. There were others that could share a four bed room with them, but he just couldn’t make himself ask. Not even suggest the idea to Tobio, who seemed clueless about that other possibility.

Maybe he did the count already, and found it wasn’t worth it.

Or maybe he was a little devil like Shouyou, planning on having some time alone all to him and his best friend.

Yeah, that was probably it. And Shouyou’s brain loved to daydream every time he was careless enough to let it.

He found it hard to sleep, and the trip would take a few hours. There would be a stop for lunch in four hours or so, and he could use the sleep.

His night was a mess; he even messaged Kenma for help, which he usually didn't do.

Not when the topic was his amazing setter of a friend, even if Kenma didn’t seem to mind. He wasn’t the jealous type, and the end of their brief relationship was very calm and okay.

They dated for a while in third year, but they were really just friends. Kenma had someone else, and so did Shouyou. But Kenma accepted and admitted it, while Shouyou… Well, he still couldn’t believe he had a crush on Kageyama Tobio.

That was hard enough to accept, imagine what it’d be like to say it out loud? It did take him a few years to confess, even to someone who had nothing to do with it, and would never tell to anyone else.

Although Kenma totally told Kuroo.

That and the fact that Tobio couldn’t care fucking less for that kind of thing. The guy was probably asexual (something that most people don’t know what it means, but Shouyou had read about it when he was trying to understand himself better). When Shouyou got his first confession (and accepted it because he couldn’t even _believe_ it was happening) (also, that was how he found out that he was gay as fuck, though first he thought that he only didn’t had feelings for the girl he was dating), the only reaction Tobio had was something like “don’t get distracted from volleyball” which of course Shouyou wouldn’t, so they were okay.

Tsukki even joked that the girl looked a lot like Tobio, and still his reaction to her remained the same: zero.

\---  
_Flashback_  


A girl confessed to him.

Kageyama said it was all because the volleyball team won and appeared all over television; they were all getting confessions. The only problem is that they were already used to this. Hinata wasn’t.

Not even one tiny little bit.

And since he was the last one to receive it, he was already sure no one was going to confess to him.

But boy, was he wrong.

She was his height, one of the top students in his class, too. Her name was Akimoto Kaori, and she had short black hair. She found him outside of the gymnasium, and she confessed before he even could process what was going on.

“I know we don’t know each other, but I see the way you treat people around you, and I fell for the way you smile. I wish we could go on a date” was what he could remember hearing.

Yes.

He said yes.

Well, it was more like “Y-ye… S.”

You see, he was surprised. Moreover, the way she confessed… Suga-san said that the entire team could confess to him, if those were the criteria for falling in love with someone. Hinata blushed, and Suga laughed. Kageyama saved him, by calling Hinata to do some spikes.

Tobio was pretty noisy at these stuff, but still he managed to be a A+ friend to Shouyou.

His head still wasn’t in the right place, but volleyball quickly got all of his attention.

“So our chibi has got a girlfriend now,” Tsukishima teased, with Yamaguchi smiling at his back. “That’s a surprise.”

“Nice, Hinata.” Yamaguchi said, messing the orange hair with his hand.

“Ah, it’s not exactly… I couldn’t say no.” He explained, still feeling weird about it. “She was so nice and I was caught off guard, I had no idea what was going on until it was too late.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya were screaming all over about it, which wasn’t helping him at all.

“Oh, right. You’re too nice to do that, right? But how do you think she will feel when she realizes that you don’t like her back and only said yes because you’re stupid as hell?” Tsukishima had to be the one to bring this up, and Hinata felt even worse.

But maybe he could like her. She liked volleyball, right?

“Leave him be, we’re training now.” Again, Kageyama saved him. Always cold and serious, he didn’t had time for that stuff.

“Oh, yes, King… Are you afraid you’re going to lose your freak duo?” Tsukki laughed, Yamaguchi with him.

“I’m sure Hinata won’t let anything come in volleyball’s way.” Kageyama said, his face blank.

He blindly believed that, and that was all that could matter to him.

“Osu!” Hinata screamed in agreement.

“Yeah, I hope that won’t break the girl’s heart. Girls don’t enjoy being in second place.”

That got Hinata even more worried, and he ended up drinking water to cool down with a very angry Kageyama by his side.

“Don’t let it ruin your concentration.”

“Do you think she’ll hate me if I keep volleyball first?”

Kageyama took a deep breath, and Hinata feared for his life. He probably hated this kind of stuff, why was Hinata even talking to him about it?!

“Hasn’t she fallen for you because you play volleyball? Just tell her that you actually have to practice so you can play like that. That should do it. She...” There was a small hesitation pause, and then he concluded: “She can watch a few practices if she wants. That should help, too. As long as you don’t get distracted.”

“True!! Thanks, Kageyama-kun!”

He tscked, like that was obvious.

 

~

 

After morning practice the next day, the four boys walked together. Kaori was with her friends, near the classroom door, and they stopped by the beginning of the corridor.

“That’s her, Hinata? Ah, she’s very pretty.” Yamaguchi said, smiling to Hinata.

Tsukishima was onto something, as his silence and face showed it.

“Yeah, doesn’t she reminds you of anyone? Black, short hair… those eyes… the straight face… Wait, does the King has a sister?” Tsukishima finally asked, teasingly.

“What?” Kageyama looked up, finally seeing the girl.

Hinata’s face was puzzled. For a second, forgetting he already knew that Kaori’s surname wasn’t Kageyama, he feared that the setter actually was Kaori’s brother.

“She sures looks like you, Your Highness. Is that why you couldn’t say no, Hinata?”

The. Fuck.

They had a fight, of course, so Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went away laughing while Hinata pouted and Kageyama went back to his milk.

  
_End of flashback._  
\---

He was fucking clueless in the first year. He never even thought about how the girl actually was a little like Kageyama - same hair color, and similar eyes. Damn, he felt like dying every time he was reminded of it.

So, yeah, Shouyou was going to actually die before even thinking about confessing to Tobio. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he would do a confession, it would be probably something like “lol can you believe it I may actually feel something for you like a crush lol sorry let’s just forget about this okay hahah” without a single breath in between words, and that would be the nice outcome.

The worst of it was that Tobio would most likely react to it like he always did to the other people that confessed to him. Yeah, “people”, because at college Tobio started getting confessions from boys too, which would make Shouyou pissed as hell. He didn’t even care when the confession was from a girl, but a boy? How _could_ they? Where the fuck did they find the strength to do it? If he couldn’t do it, why could they?

Well, they didn’t have to play volleyball with him after getting rejected, so that was probably it.

Shouyou, however, would have to deal with a pretty normal Tobio while he himself would be a complete mess about _every single fucking thing_. The rejection be damned, he already was okay with that. And the fact that Tobio would continue being the same as always after it, too. The biggest problem would be Shouyou himself; he would be a mess. He was sure of it. No matter how you see it, he would die.

So, no freaking confessions. Instead, let’s concentrate in not finding your fucking **best friend** attractive as hell. And also cute. Yeah, because he could do both. He was a fucking fool for falling for Kageyama Tobio.

 **“its just the way he tosses to me. its so nice to spike his tosses that im sure my heart messed it all up”** , he told Kenma, who would reply **“Yea, that was how I got Kuroo to fall for me, too, so maybe it’s not just your damn heart Shouyou. Don’t be stupid. Tell. Him.”**

Kuroo would eventually send him a message saying something like **“for fucks sake tell him already i’m almost telling him myself”** which Shouyou read like “leave my boyfriend be please I wanna sleep” because yeah, Kuroo and Kenma were dating for a long while now.

A earbud fell on his lap, and Shouyou came back from his thoughts with a screech. Tobio laughed very calmly by his side, eyes almost closed.

“It’s the playlist you found. The one with the songs that have been used in tournaments. I’ve been hearing it every day. It’s actually good.”

Shit got real, because Tobio was actually saying a playlist of music was good, and Shouyou was the one who found it. Of course, they were full of songs that played at courts in between matches, so that was really playing it safe; they would at least remind them of what they loved most. But Shouyou did think he was a genius for thinking it out. 

However, giving the playlist to Tobio was almost like those cliché tapes people used to record to each other when they were in _love_. Even if it was a topic they both talked about “how it was hard to find a playlist the actually could listen to, unlike Tsukishima who always had some music going on”, it still made his heart flutter. 

And Tobio complimented him for it, because now he did that kind of stuff. Of course Shouyou did that first, whenever Tobio showed just how good he was at volleyball. Well, not always, but there was times he just couldn’t resist it. It made Tobio blush, what would give him a softer expression, and even then he couldn’t figure it out by himself. How the fuck he actually realized how he felt about the setter?

Some trips were really long, and it got a little boring. So he took the earbud, and moved a little closer to Tobio, who had his eyes already closed.

Shouyou looked the other way, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and so it begins! Watcha think? Next chapter gives us a new pov... and a lot of feels.  
>  (I'm smooth)


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and then comes the clueless blueberry birb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super happy that we have some volleynerds enjoying this right here! Thank you (again, in case I've already thanked you in the comments! Heh) so much!!
> 
> Important: I forgot to say thanks to Anne, my beautiful real life Suga-san (we're actually two Suga-san. Yes, best friendship ever.), the one to blame for my haikyuu!! addiction (I love you!! So!! Much!!!!) and [Emme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEmmeHeinrich/pseuds/MsEmmeHeinrich), my soulmate, the one I'm writting a series of one shots with, for (kind of) proof-reading this (not gonna pressure her, she has a lot of OTP feels too so it may be impossible to actually proof-read anything here lol).
> 
> enough of my blabbers! Enjoy <3

He could feel how Shouyou was anxious, and that made him anxious too.

Also making him royally pissed.

Tobio plugged the earbuds on his smartphone and gave a single one to Shou, hoping that it would end the problem; he’d gotten good at this over the years - knowing how best to deal with Shouyou’s anxiety when it was needed.

Knowing when it was needed was another thing he was pretty good at, too.

It made his heart warm, the fact that he had a long enough friendship with someone to know that kind of thing. And it wasn’t that hard, not with Shouyou, at least.

He still struggled a little with other people, though.

Shouyou was easy; he was all smiles and open arms, with eyes and a face that would give in all the information you needed to know how he was feeling. Although not everyone would see it, even if Tobio couldn’t understand how.

It wasn’t like he tried really hard to see it. Was it?

Anyway, he understood the things that made Shouyou happy, because they were exactly the same for Tobio. Therefore, he closed his eyes and listened to the song, already feeling Shouyou calming down by his side. Finally.

He wondered what had got him so worked up. The meeting with their old team? The expectation of playing a lot of matches? A lot of matches that would happen to be with their old team? Maybe… Sharing a room with Tobio?

Nah, they’d done that before. Well, he had fallen asleep at Shou’s place a few times, unable to go back to his own, no matter how close it was. He had a key to Shouyou's place, actually, because they shared the internet bills. Damn, they should probably share a place, it would be easier and cheaper.

Yeah, he should propose that, after the trip. If they managed well the whole bedroom-sharing thing, that should help.

The thought made his cheeks burn; no, he’d never say that. Tobio just managed to say the bedroom-sharing thing because he really needed to save the money, and he didn’t expect it to be a problem for Shouyou in this trip; sure he wasn’t planning on meeting anyone new when there was so much volleyball things to look forward to.

That was the problem for Tobio, he was sure sharing a place with Shouyou would only be a burden for his friend, since he would lose his privacy. Even though he had the key, he always asked before going to Shouyou’s place. Even if he had to wait a few minutes by the door before the answer came in. Lucky enough, Shouyou almost always answered right away.

Now, that would be a weird thing to do if they shared a place, right?

Plus the fact that Shouyou really seemed to get all antsy if Tobio walked in on him with a boyfriend. He imagined it would get better after Shouyou realized that Tobio didn’t care for his sexuality - or for walking in on anyone, for that matter - but it didn’t.

The first time it happened he thought he might have acted weirdly, because Shouyou couldn’t look at his face for days.

_\---  
Flashback._

Training camp with Nekoma and other Tokyo teams. It was past eleven in the night, and Kageyama couldn’t find Hinata anywhere.

“That bastard must be practicing without me.” He thought, and, in a way, he was right.

Hinata was at the court, with Kenma, Nekoma’s setter. The idea Hinata would practice with another setter at his back...

But they were kind of not playing volleyball at all, so, all good.

If he hadn’t been so noisy, he’d just go back the same way and leave them in peace. Unfortunately, both boys looked his way as soon as he saw them.

And then it was too late.

“Ka… A-ageyama!!” Hinata shouted, his face becoming as bright as his hair.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll go now.” He stopped, looking at them again. “I really am sorry. I was just worried.” And then he sounded as if he was Hinata’s mother, so he continued: “We have matches tomorrow.”

“Y-yes! I’ll be right back!” Hinata answered, his face still too red. Kenma only nodded, with the same face he always had, only slightly less bored. “Kageyama! You…”

“I’m fine. Just get some rest, you two.”

And then he left trying to be as cool as he could.

Trying to ignore his heart slamming against his chest, and the fact that he lost his sight the moment his eyes found the two boys kissing, making his feet stomp and almost making him fall.

 

~

 

Back at the court, Hinata was dying. Kenma chose the worst question to begin the conversation.

“Do you like him, Shou?”

“What?” He choked, still looking as a tomato. “No! Why people keep… No, he just walked in on us, Kenma! That’s all. He's also the fucking captain!”

“Okay, calm down. He reacted well, there shouldn’t be any problems.”

They looked on each others eyes while Hinata breathed in and out to calm himself.

“Aren’t you bored yet?” He asked, when he finally managed to make all the redness go away.

His heart was still a bit erratic, though.

“No, this is actually nice. You?”

“No… This is actually better than it was with Kaori…”

“So… I think we have our answers.”

“Yeah…”

Hinata closed in again, making their foreheads touch.

“Are you sad?” Kenma asked. “About the answer?”

“No. I kind of knew it, already. And I’m fine with it… It’s just harder, isn’t it? We never know… How people will react. And what if you fall for someone who’s straight? It’s terrifying.”

Kenma answered while caressing Hinata’s hair.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

\---

He never had felt as weird his whole life. His face kept warming up out of nowhere, his heart kept slamming against his chest, his thoughts kept wandering. When Hinata came to the dorm, he pretended to be sleeping because he didn’t want to cause any more discomfort to him. Tomorrow would be a new day, and he’d wake up anew.  
Hinata was avoiding him, in a way, while they prepared everything. When they were left behind, he finally approached Kageyama.

“Are you okay, Kageyama-kun?” He wouldn’t look in Kageyama’s eyes.

“Hm? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I mean… It’s new for me, and I know it can be hard… to understand…”

Even though the orange haired boy wouldn’t look in his eyes, Kageyama stared right into his.

“Stop, Hinata. Really, I’m fine. Are you?”

He faltered.

“Y-yeah. I mean, yes. I’ve been all this time confused about… Stuff. Ever since Kaori.”

That was the one girl Hinata dated at the first year, he remembered. They were so young...

“Mm. Then, it’s fine. Let’s go?”

“Yes!” His smile was bigger than his face, almost blinding. Kageyama smiled too, satisfied with his vice-captain back to his normal.

That way it was easier for him to be normal too.

“Don’t mess your game in front of our kouhais.” He joked, kindly scolding his friend.

Making Hinata jump and scream he wouldn’t, all energetic once again.

They still hadn’t made eye contact, but Kageyama let Hinata be.

_End of Flashback.  
\---_

The bus stopped at a restaurant, and he had to pinch Shouyou awake. The redness of the pinches spreaded to the whole face of the boy when he woke up, coloring even his neck a little. They were with the earbuds still, but Shouyou removed his as soon as he realized how close they were because of it.

That was the number one item in Tobio’s list for _Reasons That You Have To Believe Hinata Shouyou Doesn’t Like You (Not **That** Way, Anyway)_.

I. Shou always flinch and moves away when I’m too close.

Why would he ever need a list like that, one might wonder. Well, at the beginning - after finding out Shouyou was gay - he was pretty stupid about the topic, and convinced himself he needed to be sure Shouyou’s reactions after the whole Finding Out Thing weren’t because he had a crush on him.

Tobio just needed to know how to deal with the whole He-Can’t-Look-Me-In-The-Eyes situation, and there were two possibilities. Shouyou either was ashamed, or in love with Tobio.

Therefore, the list began.

By now, however, it had become a list to remind him that Shouyou wasn’t in love with him.

II. Shou smiles like that to anyone, not just to me.

It was true his smiles were different in volleyball-related occasions, but those didn’t count. Shouyou was always laughing around friends, always surrounded by people. Which makes item n.3 of the list:

III. Shou makes friends all the time, with all sorts of people.

That one had a little exception; apparently, all those friends were temporary. But then, again, they didn’t play volleyball with him. His friendship with volleyball teammates always remained, Tobio wasn’t the only exception. Shou even kept talking to Kenma, which was to be expected because Tobio couldn’t even tell when they stopped dating. 

Shouyou and him just went to the same Uni, which helped their friendship a lot. Would they even still be friends if it wasn’t for that? Shouyou kept his promise of following him to the World Stage.

That brings another item of the list:

IV. Shou fucking swore to defeat me, wth am I thinking?

Eventually, he had to start his own list of _Reasons That You Have To Believe You Don’t Like Shouyou (Not **That Way** , Anyway)_.

The list consisted of a first item in blank, and the following phrase under it: _You really are Bakageyama._

It was stupid to fall for Hinata Shouyou, so he sure was a complete fool, because he did it without even noticing.

They were eating like it was the last meal of their lives, as always, talking about random-volleyball-stuff when their mouths weren’t completely full. Tobio caught himself thinking about all that “He Doesn’t Like You” & “You Don’t Like Him” and mentally scolded himself.

He was good now. He always were, to be honest, nothing could disrupt his dedication to volleyball. But, sometimes, his mind would wander through forbidden territories. What if he told him? What if Shouyou knew? What if, what if… Dangerous.

No. They were fine like this. Tobio wasn’t even sure about anything, and just the fact that he liked Shouyou more than he ever liked anyone didn’t prove anything.

It was easier to be with Shou, easier to understand him, easier to talk to him, even about feelings. Not that they did, often, but enough. Easier to assume his fears. A good and strong friendship also meant love, yes, and the kind of love that shouldn’t be mistaken by Love-love.

That would be bad. That could ruin what they had. Tobio didn’t want that. 

And so, he wouldn’t speak.

“Mm, they’ll probably put us in different teams.” Shouyou mumbled, mouth half-full.

“What?”

“Yeah, you know, the senpais. They probably won’t let us play on the same team.”

“Why?”

“Well, we’re invincible together. Even more than we were at Karasuno.”

It made him smile to hear that. Invincible. Yes, Tobio set to a great number of players through the years, but nothing ever compared to what he and Shouyou had.

“Yeah… That’s true. But we’re also also damn good by ourselves, even more than we were at Karasuno. Imagine their surprise.”

Shouyou gave a good laugh at this.

“They also must be a lot better… I’m getting anxious again!”

Tobio patted the orange hair, getting weird feelings in his stomach. Shouyou’s hair was smooth against his hand. He looked away.

Tobio wasn’t even sure what he was, or what there was to be, for that matter. He just wasn’t used to feeling attracted to anyone. But there were this moments, with Shouyou, that he really felt like getting closer.

Instead, he pulled away.

“It’s just more fun when we’re together. It still is. At least for me.” Shouyou said, his round brown eyes staring brightly into Tobio’s blue.

“Yeah. For me too. I think… Our senpais won’t run from the challenge. If we’re better, they will use the opportunity to get better.”

That made Shouyou’s eyes spark even more.

“True! You’re right, Tobio!”

He felt his chest do something, but fantastically ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and here it is. I've done it. Congrats to me. I need to learn how to deal with the fact that I LOVE THEM. I promise lighter chapters ahead  <3 and fluff, ALWAYS fluff.
> 
> Ahhh, the flashbacks aren't a frequent thing. I think they are over? ANYWAYS
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The earbuds had fallen, Shouyou noticed, and Tobio woke when the bus finally stopped. Shouyou pretended he had just woken up, too. Before he could pull away, he felt Tobio's cheek brushing against his hair. On purpose. Then, the weight was taken off of his head, and he felt his face burn.
> 
> Incapable of moving, he heard Tobio ask:
> 
> “Shou? You ok?”
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Nope, he's not, Kageyama-kun!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait, I think this anime season is killing me. Softly. Like haikyuu wasn't enough, there's YOI and BUNGOU STRAY DOGS OMFG
> 
> SO, NOT AT ALL SOFTLY, but, anyway, here it is... Enjoy!

On the second part of the road trip, Tobio slept was well, and Shouyou woke up first.

He admired the view of the opposite window, his face still resting on Tobio’s shoulder. They should have two of those neck pillows by now, but somehow they never remembered to buy even one.

The pain he’d get on his neck was nothing compared to the feeling of intimacy Shouyou could feel after sleeping like this. They never hugged, so this was the closest thing he had to it.

Well, sometimes, in the heat of the game, he’d jump on Tobio's back and Tobio would humour him. But that wasn't hugging, either.

 **“you either tell him or go away, Shou. What you're doing isn't fair to yourself.”** Kenma would say in his messages. He was right, of course, but it was even less fair to Tobio. He was the one being used without even knowing.

The earbuds had fallen, Shouyou noticed, and Tobio woke when the bus finally stopped. Shouyou pretended he’d just woken up, too. Before he could pull away, he felt Tobio's cheek brushing against his hair. On purpose. Then, the weight was taken off of his head, and he felt his face burn.

Incapable of moving, he heard Tobio ask:

“Shou? You ok?”

“Hmhm. Sorry, sleepy.”

He pulled away, pretending to rub his eyes to hide his flushed cheeks.

“Yeah, me too. Sleeping after eating.”

“Yeah, sleeping while seating.”

Tobio gave a small laugh, and the bus was starting to get empty. They packed their stuff and got out, waiting in line for their bags.

The moment they stepped in the Hotel, a loud cry erupted.

“FINALLY!!”

Tobio looked at his phone, searching for the time and making their whole Karasuno team laugh. Even Tsukishima was there, also laughing.

They still had their bags, so no one had made the check-in yet.

“Noya-san!!” Shouyou shouted, opening his arms and starting to run.

Obviously leaving his bag behind.

Tobio came after, carrying both bags.

“Aren’t you two becoming even more like a couple each passing day?” Tsukishima said, close enough so only Tobio could listen.

He only made his best “tch” sound. He could say the same about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, whom would obviously share a bedroom too, but he lacked the energy to argue. Which was something, since the provoker was Tsukishima Kei.

After greeting everyone, they went to the balcony together.

“We knew you two would be early, so we came even earlier.” Suga explained, with a kind smile on his face.

Showing that he was the brain behind that idea.

“Let’s make this fast so we can start playing some volleyball, okay?” Daichi asked when everyone had their room keys in hand.

“Osu!!” The whole team answered, making Daichi smile.

 

\---

 

“Ugh, I missed them.” Daichi admitted when he was alone with Suga in their room.

“Told you. You should be honest to yourself more often, Daichi.”

Suga finished unpacking his clothes, leaving only the ones for the volleyball match.

He started undressing, and Daichi found himself staring, his words still resonating.

Suga was the one that suggested the trip. Somehow, he had realized how much Daichi missed those days. They played in a neighborhood association, and practiced hard, with a very good team.

But, damn, how he missed being Karasuno's captain, with his troublesome and brilliant kouhais. 

Suga finished changing and stared back into him, his hands on his tights.

“You had no clue.” He stated.

It wasn’t a question. Daichi smiled.

“I didn't think… the emptiness…”

Suga moved closer, sitting next to him.

“I know you better than you know yourself.” He stated, smiling. “Don't worry, Daichi. I’ve got you.”

 

\---

 

Everyone was beaming. Suga got the keys to a court - apparently, _their court_. That one court was going to be exclusively theirs for the whole friggin stay. 

“Suga-san, how did you do this?!” Shouyou asked, beaming more than everyone.

“A magician never reveal his tricks.” Suga answered, pointing a finger up and smiling.

“His uncle works for the company that manages this Hotel.” Daichi said, catching the bags with the equipment.

“Daichi!” Suga complained, seeming heart broken. Even so, the smile came back fast to his lips.

Seeing Daichi happy made his heart lighter.

They warmed up running and doing fundamentals. Tobio could feel the energy in everyone. The warm up would be a short one.

“So we’re sixteen? We can do rotations if we divide ourselves in two teams. That’s okay for everyone?” Daichi asked, and everyone agreed.

Shouyou said nothing, but his eyes and his overall posture were carrying the message just fine.

“Geez, calm down. Who would dare to detach you two?” Tsukishima said, laughing.

“Yeah, Tsukki is right.” Daichi said, before Shouyou could start fighting with Tsukki. Somehow, that only made him happier. After all, he was the one who forced Shouyou and Tobio to cooperate with each other. “But the other team gets Nishinoya. And Tsukki himself?”

“With pleasure.” Tsukishima answered, already moving away from the duo.

They did the teams as balanced as they could; each one had a setter, a pinch server and a libero.

Tanaka in Tobio’s team, Asahi in Sugawara’s. The kauhais were Koizumi, Inoue, Mori and Nakahara. Tobio placed Koizumi on the other team, because he was also an ace - taking Shouyou’s place when they left Karasuno.

Inoue stayed with them, as their libero. Nakahara was a middle blocker, and went to Suga’s team. Mori, also a middle blocker, stayed with Tobio.

They had fun, at first. The setters needed to get used to their teams, getting to know them better. But Tobio could see in everyone’s eyes the desire to play with their full potential, which made him smile.

His creepy smile, even if it wasn’t so creepy anymore. Shouyou mimicked him almost immediately, feeling it too. They shared an intense stare.

Something in his chest constricted. Tobio gasped for air.

“So, I think we should start counting the points?” Daichi asked.

They all agreed, and so the first set started.

 

\---

 

They were good. And, the best part, fun. Really entertaining. Tobio was sure his eyes should be exactly like Shouyou’s. Koizumi had almost the same body size as Tobio, and was a really good ace. In a different way, not like Asahi. He was fast and pinpointed the places where there wouldn’t be anyone to receive the ball.

Considering his age, he could surpass Shouyou. If he had Shouyou’s will, that is.

The orange haired boy seemed to realize this, and his performance showed it. Everyone else wouldn't notice, but they weren't playing with him almost every single day for the past three years.

Tobio saw how his movements were reckless, his plays a little desperate, even though now he was far superior from Koizumi. The setter did his best to pacify Shouyou with his tosses, and even though it worked for the game — they won, but it was a close one — the distress was all over Shouyou's eyes.

They’d sleep there if they could, so Daichi and Suga made sure to remove each one of them before closing the court. The order was to go to your bedroom and shower before dinner, and so they did.

Shouyou bathed first, as fast as he could. Now his stomach resembled one that haven’t seen food it’s entire life. Tobio went in as soon as he left the bathroom, and Shouyou distracted himself with sports news on his phone.

Tobio reappeared soon enough, his hair still damp. Shouyou followed a single drop of water run past Tobio's neck without even blushing. That wasn't the kind of thing that made him blush, he was used to it.

That could make other things with his body, though, if he wasn’t careful.

They gladly ate, as if that was the best meal they ever had.

Suddenly, Shouyou didn’t feel ready to share a bedroom with Tobio. He got as antsy as he could get, imagining the lights off and the silence of the night making him hear their breaths better… Tobio mistook it for the usual “Just one more toss!” that always got Shouyou worked up like this.

“I can talk to Daichi and tell him we slept at the bus.” He said, smiling.

If he knew what these affectionate and simple acts of kindness and caring did to Shouyou, maybe he’d go back to his colder younger self.

“Yeah… But if he let us…”

He didn't need to finished, it was implied. Everyone would go back to the court, and Daichi’s good humour would go to hell.

“I can talk to Suga-san? And sneak a volleyball?”

Shouyou thought for a second, and nodded. Tobio called for Suga as he hurried to catch the other setter. Daichi looked over his shoulder, sensing what was about to go on, but letting it happen anyway.

“Hm, Sugawara-san, Hinata and I aren’t tired, we slept at the bus and maybe we could have a volleyball?”

“Haven’t you two left the last name basis for a while now, Kageyama?” Suga asked, seeming amused.

He blushed, looking away.

“Y-yeah, but…”

“Ah, ah, Kageyama, no need to get embarrassed. We’re really proud of you two. Don’t tell anyone, but there’s spare balls at the employee’s room. Tell them Sugawara sent you.”

He let the news about how their senpais felt pride for them sink in, feeling his face burn.

“Thank you, Sugawara senpai!”

He went back to Shouyou as if their plan had gotten nowhere, but led him to the employee’s room.

No one followed, since Shouyou seemed like someone walking to his death.

Tobio savored the curiosity and surprise at his friend’s face when he stopped by the door to the employee's room and knocked. A tanned man opened the door smiling.

“Good night, sir! How can I be of assistance?”

He repeated Sugawara's words, and the energy at his side changed completely. Shouyou was looking at him with those eyes that said he was the best person in the world.

Those eyes that made Tobio feel something more. Like he was more than he thought he was.

Like he could be anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The Karasuno Crew has arrived, everyone! And The DaiSuga Is Strong.
> 
> Next chapter will come sooner! See you then~ ;) Ahhh, and thank you all so much for the kind comments! I feel the love. May your (our) love for KageHina and haikyuu!! grow stronger everyday. Amem.
> 
> xx rooxy


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First pillow talk or, as I like to call it, midnight talk <3

Shouyou eventually felt really stupid about all the “fearing time alone with Tobio” thing. It was utterly ridiculous. After a few tosses, all his fears had left him. Still, they played for a long while, enjoying the feeling of actually playing — just for fun.

That is, if they could ever do it just for the fun, when the fun that came from it was always related to playing well and being the best.

They always had fun, and they loved volleyball. But this was a little lighter, maybe, and both things were good.

This one was only rarer.

He sensed that Tobio was tired, but he wasn’t going to be the one to say anything. Not after so many years listening from Shouyou that he’d won because he still wanted to play more. 

That, or he’d only stop when Shouyou was satisfied.

“Should we give the ball back?” Shouyou asked as casually as he could.

“Are we finished here?” Tobio questioned, tossing the ball one more time.

He held it instead of tossing it back. “Yeah, I think we should rest or we’re gonna lose spectacularly tomorrow.”

Tobio laughed.

“Can’t have that, then. Uh, the employee said we can keep it, as long as we give it back when we check-out.”

“Nice! Okay then. Let's go?”

“Sure.”

 

*

 

They changed into pajamas with their backs turned to each other, both clueless about how their reasoning to do it was actually the same.

Shouyou was typing something on his phone after laying down. Tobio’s phone was probably out of battery, forgotten somewhere inside his bag. He remained in silence for some seconds after laying down.

“Shou?” Tobio called.

Taking his eyes off his phone, where Shouyou was distracting himself by searching about seahorses — without really reading the results and barely understanding what he did manage to read, but enjoying some real colorful images —, Shouyou met Tobio’s eyes, only a meter or two away from him.

“Yea?” He managed to say, almost whispering.

“You never told me… about Kenma. I mean, before or after.”

His face burned, and he was glad for the lack of light. The lamp between their beds was yellowish, barely illuminating the room. There was enough to discern their silhouettes, and to bright up the blue eyes that faced him.

There was a moment of silence, and Tobio respected it.

“I… before, I wasn't sure.” Shouyou started, struggling a little to find the right words. “It kind of just happened. He… Kenma had the same doubts, and when I told him…”

It was hard to talk about it, that was the truth at it’s simplest. If it wasn’t for the intimacy that the moment was giving them, Shouyou would probably just scream and leave, running.

“But you told him.” Tobio finally said, his voice hurt. “Why not… me?”

Shouyou answered, feeling a hundred percent defensive, a little too loud:

“It's not like we ever talked about stuff like that! You’d never…”

“That's because I never had anything to tell.” He said, his tone unchanged.

It hit him like a stone. Maybe he was being too harsh on Tobio. Maybe that wasn’t about him at all…

“Ever?” Shouyou asked, wondering if that was confirmation for a tiny suspicion he had.

“Yes.” There was a moment of silence. Then, seeming to take all the strength Tobio had left, he said: “How did you know?”

“What?”

“That… you _liked_ someone?”

His face burnt more this time, and Shouyou guessed Tobio was the same.

“I like _a lot_ of someones.” He stupidly tried to avoid the question.

“You know what I mean, dumbass.”

Shouyou could almost hear a pout; he inhaled to calm himself.

“I… Kenma, I like him but even then… We’re good friends. He liked Kuroo, even if he couldn't admit it then. Uh…” He pondered, because saying what he was about to say would ask for explanations. “It’s different. It just is. Kenma said he liked me a lot, but we’d never work as a couple.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, I also… Dating him didn't make me fall for him or anything. That's why our 'break up’ wasn't anything big. And also why I never told you anything about it. There was nothing to tell.”

Tobio looked relieved, letting out a sigh and smiling to him.

“I was really worried you… didn’t trust me, or something.”

“What?!” Shouyou replied, a little too loud, covering his mouth with his hands.

“I thought you didn’t see me as a friend.” Tobio explained, softly.

“Damn, Tobio, I fucking spiked your tosses with my eyes closed. And that was back when we were still kinda rivals, you know?”

“Because you’re a dumbass.” There was fondness in his voice, and Shouyou found himself smiling back at Tobio.

A minute passed in silence, and then Shouyou moved in his bed, staring to the ceiling.

“I never told you anything, before that day with Kenma at the Training Camp, because, uh, it’s really hard. I’m still not sure if I’m really, uh, gay. There’s a lot more about sexuality than they tell us. Some people don’t mind if the person they love is a man or a woman, there are far more important aspects for them to fall in love besides gender. Some people don’t… And I was, hm, you know, not sure how you’d react… Some people see it as disgusting. An ultraje, and so on…”

“Do you think I’m like that?” Tobio asked, sounding a little hurt.

Shouyou held his breath.

“No. But I thought, maybe… I thought you’d stop tossing to me or something, you know?”

“That’d be… really stupid. I always said I’d toss for those who are essential to winning.”

“Well, you are Bakageyama.” A pillow flew to his face, but Shouyou only laughed. “I’m really glad you think like that.”

**_“Dumbass Hinata.”_ **

 

\---

 

The next day was sunny, and Karasuno went to the beach near the Hotel together. Well, Karasuno minus the freak duo. 

“They got themselves a volleyball after dinner, didn’t they?” Daichi asked Suga, who gave him a wide smile.

“I _guess_.”

“They’re gonna miss the breakfast.” Tanaka observed, seeming concerned.

With good reason. 

Suga answered promptly: “I asked the reception to wake them half an hour before the end of the breakfast. Do not worry, team.”

The word “team” was enough to appease them.

“Those two are worse than ever, don’t you think?” Daichi asked no-one specifically. “I get the Made-For-Each-Other vibe all the time from them.”

“Aren’t they married yet?” Tsukishima asked, with just enough sass in the sincere statement. Yamaguchi laughed, clearly agreeing.

They all did, even if just a bit. They also knew Suga-san would kill the one that decided to say that in front of the boys. Most of them didn’t even realized that before former Coach Ukai asked if Hinata and Kageyama were dating yet.

Suga answered a funny “No.” while Tanaka and Nishinoya’s eyes went wild.

 _“I just kind of knew.”_ Coach Ukai had said. _“Their chemistry was too good and too sudden. Of course they could become just great friends, but… There was a chance. A good chance. And then Hinata found out he was gay at our last training camp together, so… I thought it was a matter of time.”_

It was really hard to control Tanaka and Nishinoya. They went on a screaming-and-running frenzy, which almost ended with them going after Kageyama and Hinata to make something stupid. Probably.

“What about you, guys?” Daichi asked, turning to the youngest teammates. “You’ve never met Kageyama and Hinata before they could stand on the same room without killing each other.”

“They still fought a lot.” Koizumi said, scratching the back of his neck like the talk was giving him some thoughts. His hair smooth and shiny like they were on a photoshoot at the city, and not at the beach.

“They still kinda do?” Inoue said, his smile almost cracking into a laugh. “But it’s always with stuff like ‘Pay attention’ and ‘You’re doing it wrong’ and who gets the wrongest informations about stuff outside of volleyball, really. On their third year they asked me ‘How you’d describe Earth’s format’, and you don’t even wanna know.”

“Boy, do I know.” Tsukishima complained. “I was the one who had to help them study or we’d go to matches without our captain and vice-captain. Nightmare.” He dramatized by throwing his shirt on his face - actually, to protect him from the sun.

Which, by the way, was getting too hot.

“We should go to the court now. Our freak duo is probably there already, impatiently waiting.”

 

\---

 

And there they were.

Shouyou woke up first with the ringing of the room's telephone, not sure if it was a bomb or the world ending. Tobio barely moved in his bed. Guess his only motivation to wake up early was to beat Shouyou at competitions, then.

He thought about gently waking his friend up, but that really wasn't on the table for Shouyou. He took his phone out of the charger’s cable and opened his music app.

Making sure the electronic was at its highest volume, he let a Random Loud Music play near Tobio’s head.

For a few minutes, it felt like those first days at Karasuno. Tobio almost grabbed his hair while shouting some very dirty names (like “dumbass”, on a loop, with all the kinds of emphasis), but ended up doing a sort of rough caress.

Shouyou could only laugh, because Tobio's face expression was priceless. He ended up with his head shoved under Tobio's arm, where he could feel his friend breathing to calm himself down. He steadied himself holding Tobio’s waist, which kind of felt nice, too.

“Good morning to you too, dumbass.” Tobio finally said, letting him go.

“You just used your whole week quota of the word dumbass, Tobio.”

“And you the whole week quota of being one, Shouyou.”

They went to get their breakfast before it was too late. After eating, they walked around the Hotel searching for their friends, but it was for naught.

“They are probably at the beach. We should go there.” Shouyou suggested.

Tobio was fast to refuse.

“No, we should sit here and wait.”

Shouyou questioned Tobio with his eyes.

“Please?” Tobio added, and Shouyou smiled, finally agreeing and seating at the side of the court’s door.

“Oh-kay. So. Jo-ken-po?”

They didn't had to wait for long, though, and soon their friends were coming with Suga and Daichi at their front.

“Like I said…” Daichi opened the court, and they all went in.

“We should mix the teams today!” Nishinoya suggested.

“We should make teams based on 'we never play with each other', that should be fun!” Suga said, and everyone seemed eager to try it.

Even the so called Freak Duo.

They played three on three, and eventually managed to do teams of six with unusual combinations.

Shouyou was hyper attentive, as he always was when playing without Tobio on his team. Not only because of that, but also because Tobio was on the opposite team, tossing to other spikers. He watched their every move searching for things he could use.

It only slightly pissed him how good Koizumi was with the setter. Tobio still remembered how the ace liked his tosses, and quickly saw how to improve himself to match the level Koizumi was now, after the years training without him around.

Sugawara wasn't staying behind, though, and the game was a drawn, 2x2, without any wish for a fifth match.

 

\---

 

Kei was gladly back at his bed, with a full and happy stomach, reading a magazine that may or may not include informations and research on the Ice Age.

“Why do girls always fall for you?” Tadashi suddenly bursted, the moment he stepped out of the bathroom.

With star stamped pajamas.

It wasn’t like Tadashi to complain about these things. Not like that, anyway. He’d always make fun of Kei, and try to be nice to the girl.

Today, at the beach, however, he seemed annoyed when they were swimming and two girls approached them.

“You’re just as good looking as I am. They talked to me, but if I had accepted you’d also be invited to that party.” He replied.

“Not true. We’ve been here one day and how many girls have approached you? And me? Yeah.”

There were a few glances towards Tadashi, even if he was too blind to see. Girls approached Kei, all right, but people looked at Tadashi. Maybe Kei was the challenge type — they already knew he would say no, so there was no fear in asking. But Tadashi was… Nice. And handsome. And cute. So, it made it hard to get closer. It made it hard to be denied.

He'd sit down and cry forever if Tadashi told him no. Uh, someone like Tadashi, not really Tadashi. Because Tadashi himself would never tell him no, geez. Right?

“They must be blind, then, because it’s clear to me how good looking you are. Or you are the blind one, not seeing how many girls look at you.”

Oops. It slipped. He had said it out loud, everything that was inside his head.

Tadashi’s face was a blank slate. And then, a second later, a complete red mess. 

And that was it for Kei.

He was out of his bed before any of them could blink, and he stopped only millimeters away, his hand almost touching Tadashi's face.

He didn't step back. He didn't move. He had both surprise and shyness all over his face.

Kei resumed the distance between their mouths.

He pressed their lips further, asking for permission, and found zero resistance in Tadashi. The world inside him seemed to finally make sense, and it was scary.

Tadashi’s tongue was hot and caring, the kiss slow and appreciative. Both of them with their eyes closed.

He stepped back. He was the one to break the kiss. He decided to give Tadashi time to process it.

Maybe he needed time too, or maybe he was afraid of being turned down.

It would be too damaging to hear a no.

But to hell with it; at least he had proven his point.

 

He found the stupid duo near the courts, obviously playing volleyball — pretty loudly, too.

They froze the moment they saw him, trying to ridiculously hide the ball.

“Tsu-Ukishima!” Hinata screamed, resembling a crow with one of his famous screeches.

“I already know you two have a volleyball. No point in trying very poorly to hide it.” And then, without a trace of the smile that was on his mouth a second ago, and totally out of the blue, Tsukishima asked seriously: “Can I join in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally wrote this fic just for those midnight talks, mfmgfmgmfg (ok, not just for the talks -it was actually another scene that inspired me to write this- , but the talks... awn) my babies are oppening up, awnt! Also, TsukiYama, yaaaas
> 
> Tell me what you thought of the chapter! See ya 'round, and thanks again for reading AND THE VERY!! KIND!! COMMENTS!!
> 
> muah~


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is clueless and Hinata suffers (kinda).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hardcore fluff ahead. Do I like TsukkiYama? Boiii yes. (But also KageHina, don't worry, that's what you're here for and that's what you'll get!!)

Tadashi knew he should have gone after Tsukki. He wanted to do so, but his legs weren't able to move. At all. For something like ten minutes, he stayed at the same position he was left by Tsukishima Kei.

He hoped the man wouldn't come back before he could move, because that would be really lame.

So classic of him. The real him, the him that was before Tsukki. And before volleyball.

The thought helped him to walk to the closest bed, where Tadashi fell face first. And, by the smell of the sheets, he knew it wasn't his bed.

“Screw it.” Tadashi said, getting under the covers of Tsukki’s bed.

Kei had kissed him. Kei, they guy that was constantly turning people down. Kissed him, the guy that people never saw. And when they did, it was only to make fun of him.

_Tsukki._

He may have said it out loud, or just in his head. Tadashi fell asleep fast.

 

\---

 

Tsukki could feel he was spoiling something. The atmosphere before he joined the game was too light and intimate. He also knew the two idiots would never figure it out by themselves.

Right now, he wasn’t the best one to judge them. Which was saying something. He always was in the right place for that, because these two really were idiots.

So he just played with them, doing his best to let time slip by. And, luckily enough, it would take away his fears as well.

Or the memory of Tadashi’s lips. 

Although he wasn’t really keen on letting this particular memory go.

“Tsukki,” Shouyou said, passing the ball to him. Something in his voice made Kei know that he wasn’t going to stop there. “You still get confessions all the time, right?”

So, **that** was going to be the first topic to emerge here? Really? Did they all knew he got some girls going after him at the beach? When he was trying to enjoy some peaceful fucking time with the only person that didn’t seem to get on his nerves every second?

“Yes.” He simply answered, lacking the emotional capacity to be his normal salty self.

“And you still decline them all?” Hinata persisted on the topic, and this time Kei noticed the face Kageyama was giving Hinata.

So, that was at least going to be fun.

“Yes.” 

“Why?”

“Those confessions are always empty. They think you are something, they don’t know who you are. Most of them are from people that talked to me ten times or less.”

“But why not go out with one of them, you know, once in awhile?”

“I will, if they are interesting to me. Which they aren’t, mostly.” He kept quiet for some seconds, then added: “Is the King having problems of the heart?”

“M-me?! What the hell I’ve got to do with this? He’s the one making the questions!”

But Kageyama was the one stuttering, and Kei smiled.

“I was just curious.” Hinata added quickly, keeping the ball in the game.

They will never figure out by themselves, Kei thought again.

He breathed out, closing his eyes before speaking.

“Normally it’s because I already have someone on my mind, so there’s not enough place for finding anyone else interesting. So there’s Uni, volleyball, part-time jobs… And this person. Even if this person and I are just friends. With nothing romantic of sorts, you know? It just makes no one else seems worthy. Why would I waste my precious time with this?”

Yes, Hinata knew. The clear brown eyes of the boy shinned in Kei’s direction.

There was something in Kageyama’s expression as well. Fear of being unmasked? Realization?

No, he probably knew it already. Even if he didn’t understand it. Kei even knew what was going on in Kageyama’s head, probably. Something around “but he mustn't like me that way”, which of course Kageyama would never simply ask Hinata. He’d just keep finding motives to believe he was right.

Ugh. Well, at least these huge idiots were keeping Kei’s mind occupied.

“Don’t you know about this stuff well, Hinata?”

“Hm? Me?” Hinata’s eyes were suddenly wide open. “What? No.”

Now Kageyama was eyeing Hinata with more intensity than he used to use with his setting abilities. How dumb would you have to be not to notice it? At least Hinata had to see what was going on, if Kageyama was the one that’d kept thinking the other person wasn’t interested in them that way.

How the fuck were you supposed to know without even asking? Suggesting, then. Anything rather than using only the shit that you think up in your fucking head. 

But who was Kei to say anything? He never even had given the thought to why he always had said no to other people, even when the first thought that came to his mind was how that would affect his relationship with Tadashi.

How he would rather have Tadashi at his house to watch Jurassic Park again. Or go to the Yamaguchi’s, and be surrounded by people that didn’t bother him in the slightest, for a change. 

Screw this. He was going back to the bedroom.

“Ah, guess I am tired, after all. Thanks for letting me play. By the way, Daichi knows you two got a ball. Don’t abuse your luck.”

They were coming after him in a few seconds, slightly desperate.

“Was he mad?” Hinata asked, while jumping. 

He couldn’t stop himself, could him? Hinata mustn’t even know he was doing it, letting his body do his thing for itself. 

“We’re not… It’s just for fun…” Kageyama mumbled, the blame written all over his face.

“No. He knows all that. I’m just saying. Don’t get serious, get enough rest and it should be fine.”

They got in the elevator together, separating only at the hall. Their bedrooms were in opposite sides.

 

The moment Tsukki stepped back in his - their - bedroom, his heart gave a little leap. Yamaguchi was sound asleep, peacefully, but in the wrong bed.

He was confronted with a hard choice:

1\. Sleep with Tadashi.  
2\. Place Tadashi in the right bed.  
3\. Sleep at Tadashi’s bed.

It was ridiculous, he knew the only real possibility was number three, but the whole scene, after what had happened earlier, made it hard not to think about the first option.  
So, he loved the freckled boy, right? That’s what it all meant. Of course he did; they were friends for a long while now. Good friends. And Yamaguchi Tadashi was a handsome guy, no matter what the kids used to think about his freckles when they were little. Kei always thought they were beautiful.

Was it disgusting? Loving your best friend? 

But how many stories out there are exactly about this?

 

\---

 

Shouyou was mumbling something to himself while Tobio unlocked the door. Then, he saw Shouyou had his phone in hands, and one of the words que mumbled was “Daichi”.

“Don’t send him anything, dumbass! I’m confiscating your phone!”

“Bakayama! Don’t! Give it back!”

They struggled for a few minutes, stumbling inside the bedroom and leaving the door open. Shouyou eventually got his phone back, but Tobio pinned him down.

“Don’t disturb Sawamura-san. Promise me.”

Shouyou pouted, looking away from Tobio’s insistent gaze.

“I won’t.” Shouyou mumbled, making it almost impossible to understand.

“What?”

“I promise I won’t disturb our senpais!” He said, that time a little too loud.

“That’s better. Thanks.”

“Yeah. You can move now.”

 _Before my face starts getting red_ , Shouyou thought, still looking to the wall. The reality of having Tobio so close to him only came after fighting. He was used to rely on strength when it came to forcing Tobio to see he was being an idiot. And Tobio did the same to him. Even if neither would ever admit being wrong, that was their way of getting the message through. And then they’d never talk about it again.

They barely even scratched each other, anyway. It was like a resistance competition, like everything about them. And no one ever wanted to lose.

Losing wasn't an option for these two.

So eventually they would stop “fighting”, because it was dumb and their energies would be drained — even if just for a minute.

Tobio silently removed himself as if it was nothing. It was nothing. How many times Shouyou did it before realizing his feelings for Tobio? Why did he have to care for it now? 

When he was this close, Shouyou wanted to do things... like hug him. Which wasn't Kageyama Tobio's way at all.

And it fucking made his face get all flushed because he really wanted to do it. **Hug** Tobio.

At least it could be because he felt like kissing the lips right in front of him, but no. His hidden desire was to fucking hug Tobio.

“If you're staying on the floor, why do you wanted me to move at all?”

“Because.” Shouyou stopped, making an effort to get up while buying some time to think about a better answer than 'I’d hug you if you didn't!’ or 'I don't wanna blush in front of you.’ He finally said “You were hurting me.”

“Oh.” It worked, because Tobio was completely taken aback. “Sorry. Let me see it.”

It was too good to be true that Tobio apologized, so he had to go and ask Shouyou to show him where.

“It's nothing. Just the pressure on my wrists.”

“Your wrists are really important. Let me check them.”

Because of volleyball, of course. Not because he was important. Shouyou shook the thoughts away; they were unfair. Tobio was a good friend, in his own way. And his own way was exactly what made him special to Shouyou.

And also volleyball was freaking important.

Tobio checked Shouyou's wrists with extreme delicacy, barely touching it with his fingers. The contact, almost inexistent, made shivers go through Shouyou's arm straight to his heart.

His very, incredibly gay heart.

And so, he blushed anyway.

But this time his eyes didn't moved, captivated by Tobio's concentration and dedication. His blue eyes were slightly closed, as to focus better at the task at hands. His jawline protuberant, as it was his Adam’s apple. His lips pressed against each other, the blood drained by the force Tobio was making.

Kageyama Tobio had quite the profile, the angle making every quality of Tobio's face even more noticeable. Shouyou had to make an effort not to grunt, desperate. Like he didn't find Tobio attractive enough anyway.

That was the worst part. Tobio had to know. Shouyou was awful at pretending; he’d run to blush in peace and as far as he could get, he’d maintain a healthy and conscious distance, he never talked about relationships and such. But he also knew that he was talking about Tobio, so he probably wouldn't know. Too self-absorbed all the time, except with volleyball, Tobio wouldn't understand even if Shouyou turned red right in front of him.

What he’d certainly end up doing if Tobio kept caressing his hand and wrist with such dedication. Shouyou was glad for his skin resisting the urge he could feel on his inside, to shiver. He was almost too conscious to let that keep going on when Tobio finally rested his hand on the bed and retreated.

“You seem good.”

“Y-yea.”

Tobio suddenly was serious, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Shouyou.” He said, too slow. Shouyou knew that he’d hear that sound for days before he could forget. “Do you have a fever?”

What?

“What?! No!”

“Then why is your whole face red?”

Shit.

“It's not!”

“It clearly is. I can see it, with my eyes. These eyes. Don't lie straight to my face, Shou.”

Shou. Everyone called him Shou. Well, not literally everyone, but quite a few people. The point here is: a lot of people called him Shou, but only Tobio had this effect on him. Why did he had to do it? Shit, Shouyou never thought they’d ever leave the Second Name Basis, but as soon as they started calling each other by the first name - a stupid story about how everyone questioned why they used the surnames if they knew each other for so long -, Tobio soon was trying out the Shou-thing. 

“I’m not lying! I don’t have a fever. Geez, Tobio…”

“But you are red! You must be hot! It can be a fever!”

‘Yea, I’m hot alright’, Shouyou thought, humorlessly.

Tobio made a movement toward him, and Shouyou immediately backed out.

“Como here, let me see.” Tobio said, sounding like Hinata-san, Shouyou's mom.

Another five minute struggle happened. Shouyou tried to run, but Tobio caught him. He passed under Tobio’s arm, but Tobio turned fast and grabbed him. “Dumbass” and “Bakageyama” were the most used words, followed by “Stop” and “Jerk”.

Shouyou’s velocity ended up not being enough to beat Tobio’s strength, and when Tobio’s hand finally managed to touch his forehead, he gave up entirely.

The touch felt hot and smooth, almost sweet. He shouldn’t permit it, but now that was besides his capability. If Tobio insisted so much in touching his forehead, well, that was Tobio's problem. Shouyou couldn't do anything about how that made him feel inside. Tobio should know better.

“Great, I can’t tell if you're hot because you have a fever or because you just fought like your goddamn life depended on it, against my humble good will.”

Shouyou thought 'Don’t have a good will, not with me. I don't deserve it. I want you, and I cannot keep myself from wanting you. And I’ll end up messing everything up.’

“I said I don't…” He started, his voice sounding dull. But Tobio didn't let him finish, suddenly too close to Shouyou's face.

He realized too late that Tobio's right cheek was pressed against his forehead, Tobio's hand on the back of his head to steady him. His face was almost buried in Tobio's neck. Shouyou breathed in, letting a smile show.

Tobio had a nice perfume. He already knew that, but he had never felt it so close.

His heart was pounding in his chest.

The grip on Shouyou's neck loosened, and he felt the skin of Tobio's cheek slide against his forehead. Soon, the blue eyes were staring right in front of him, forehead to forehead, breaths mixing up, and Shouyou's heart almost exploding.

'Why would he ever do THAT?!’ He screamed inside, unable to do anything, and also unable to deal with the pain he was feeling.

“I guess you are fine…” Tobio finally said, voice too low.

“I… I told you so!!” He finally snapped out of it, getting away from Tobio's grip before he got caught in another stupor again. Shouyou locked himself at the bathroom, breathing steadily until he was calm again.

'The fuck. Get a hold on yourself, Shouyou.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FREE! (Vacation Time folks!)  
> I'm also very dead and really sad because all my babes are over (yoi, bsd and haikyuu - thank gosh we still have the manga tho), and none of them have a next season announced (yet). So I'm just. I'm good. We're good. It's gonna be FINE.
> 
> How are you, though? Better than me, I hope, but if not we can just hug and get through this together. We're good.
> 
> shgdjfks see you NEXT CHAPTER (which will be soon enough!!!) (unlike some,,,,, animes,,,,,)  
> ps: if you wanna chat I'm @rooxynroll at twitter and rooxyandroll at tumblr ^^


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They!! Are!! Talking!! (and I'm very sorry for my summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise!

Tobio felt weird. It was both good and bad that Shouyou ran into the bathroom. Good, because it kept him from doing anything more without thinking. Bad, because it forced him to think about what had happened and what it meant.

Normally, Shouyou made him think clearer, but not like this. Not when there was such intimacy and actual touching involved. Physical contact outside of the craziness off a volleyball court.

He wanted to feel Shouyou’s skin against his fingertips once more, and so he did. He would keep doing it, learning more about Shouyou’s face until something forced him to stop.  
Why? Was it like his insistence in watching Shouyou's movements to improve their sets? Did it make a difference in volleyball, to know how Shouyou's skin felt? Like his own fingers worked better without having bandages around them?

He didn't think so. That was something else entirely.

For some stupid reason, Tobio remembered Tsukishima's words.

_“... I already have someone on my mind, so there’s not enough place for finding anyone else interesting.”_

So that was it. He lied again and again, thinking he controlled it, that it was all a side effect of how they played together, but that was it. _“It just makes no one else seems worthy.”_

It clicked inside of him the moment Shouyou came out of the bathroom, hair as messy as ever and stupidly stamped pajamas.

There was no way he could suppress a feeling like love.

And he would know, because he’d been trying to do it ever since God knows when. Probably that first match, years ago.

 

\---

 

Shouyou found him lying on the bed, staring to the ceiling, with one of his funny faces. Tobio looked in his direction and the funny face became appeased, his thin lips turning almost into a smile.

Shouyou went to his bed before he could fucking blush again. Why Tobio had to look at him this way? Like when he became more confident on the court, or better at some of the volleyball fundamentals. It wasn't a proud look, even if it did have an small amount of pride there. It was pure and simple happiness, a feeling Kageyama Tobio didn't expressed frequently.

And obviously it could kill someone every time he did.

“It’s fun, right? This.” Tobio asked.

He wasn’t sure what he was asking, and probably neither was Tobio. He was struck halfway to his bed. What should he answer? What Tobio was asking? Did he liked the trip? Did he liked the time they were spending together? Did he meant playing with their old team, the team that shaped them into what they were now? Anyway he looked at it, the answer was yes. So he said it.

“Yes.” Shouyou resumed his walk to bed.

“We… should do this, more often.”

Shouyou’s heart sank to his feet. Tobio had looked at him, blue eyes staring into his brown ones.

Did he mean sharing a bedroom? Traveling together? Touching? Again, his mind screamed yes, no matter what the question was.

So the best answer was probably no.

“Yes.” He heard himself saying, surprised by his lack of control.

Tobio was surprised too. Why??, Shouyou screamed in his mind. Why would he be surprised by it? Wasn’t it clear how much he enjoyed the company? Not any company, Tobio’s company.

It made Shouyou want to smack his dumb face. With his mouth. Covering it in kisses. Sweet, sweet kisses all over his frame… ugh.

He lay in his bed, his stomach uneasy. The silence persisted, and why would Tobio ever ask something like that of he didn't had in mind how to continue the conversation?

“Shou? You awake?”

The bed light was still lighten, but Tobio asked anyway.

“Hmh.” Shouyou mumbled, pretending to be sleepy.

Tobio seemed to take a long breath before speaking again.

“H-how… No, where did you go, to understand things better? Gender things, I mean.”

A thrill went over Shouyou's body, and he had to suppress it first.

“You mean, my sexuality?” He tried to control the excitement in his voice. He never thought Tobio would want to talk about this. “Well, there’s a bunch of websites… here, I have some links saved, I’ll show you.”

What Shouyou meant was “I will open the links on my phone and give it to you. Maybe sit on the floor to explain any doubts you have.”, but Tobio immediately made space on his bed.

“Oh no.” Shouyou heard himself saying before he could stop it. Then he tried to amend it. “That's not necessary, I can sit on the floor.”

Tobio's gaze was almost unbearable.

“That's stupid. There's enough space for both of us.”

Why was Tobio being like that? And why was Shouyou being like this?

“Ok.”

He seated, feeling the warmth of Tobio's bed, his body sliding into comfort. Tobio glanced to his phone and Shouyou remembered the reason why he was there in the first place. He scrolled through pages, searching for the best explanation for Tobio. Finally, he showed the other man his screen.

“Here. These are the variety of genres, but the most important thing here is to understand how we’re not one hundred percent anything. Or we don't have to be, you know?”

Tobio shook his head in agreement, leaning in to read the article. Shouyou thought he would give up before reaching the end, but Tobio read even the interviews by the end of the article.

“Do you feel like that?” He asked out of nowhere, startling Shouyou.

Because Shouyou was too busy observing Tobio's slender fingers holding his phone, and his thumb sliding on the screen, to notice he finished reading the site.

“What? Oh, no. I mean, I’m a boy. I feel like a boy. But I’m also a boy that likes boys, so… That's the nice thing about learning that genders are more than what they tell us at school. Plus, since I’m a boy, it made me think for the first time about how this feminine/masculine dichotomy is unfair especially to girls. Boys too, I mean, we have all that Be Very Macho All The Freaking Time, which is really stupid and unfair, but girls? Damn, they can't even use pants without getting glances. Nowadays not so much, but you remember how your school uniforms were.”

“And what would happen if they didn't wear it, yes.”

“Having Nastu around helped me, too. She loves her hair short, and honestly, me too. I caught her crying once because the kids were saying she looked like a baby because her hair was short. And later, they started calling her tomboy and stuff like that. I was never angrier in my whole life.” Shouyou said with his fists clasping, and Tobio was surprised with the story.

“But Natsu is so beautiful!”

“Right? That's not the worst of it. The worst is the idea that a girl has to have long shiny hair just because she is a girl. But Natsu is very strong and clever, so she doesn't care anymore. Not after understanding what was going on. Now she's proud of her short hair, and it's great.”

“She's lucky to have you.” Tobio blurted out, blushing a little after. “I mean, an older brother that is so good to her. And also loves her for who she is.”

Shouyou smiled, glad to hear it.

“I’m glad we have phones to talk all the time, I miss her so much. Mom too, I’m just like this because she taught us well.”

There was a small silence, and it looked like Tobio wanted to ask something. So Shouyou remained silent.

“Does your mom… Do they know? About you? Liking boys?”

Yeah, that was always the point, wasn't it? In the end, it doesn't matter how other people react, your family is all the acceptance you need. Without it, it's so much harder.  
Shouyou was scared too, but he couldn't lie to his mom. Not to the person who always told him to accept everyone, and be kind. Maybe she would need time, and that was okay. But he trusted his mom, and so he told her.

“Yes. Not at first, I thought it wasn't necessary because I wasn't in love with anyone, you know? But then I started feeling really bad, as if I was lying to her and to myself. Like I was hiding, and the situation is awful. So, we talked, and I told her. She…” Shouyou took a deep breath, and Tobio looked at him worried. “She was great. I knew I could trust her, but you know, she listened. And she heard me. And she didn't judge. She just understood, and she was honest, and asked me all her doubts, all the things she didn't knew about it. She wanted to know everything she could, for me. To help me, to support me. And it was… well, I know I’m lucky.”

He was almost crying, so it was best to stop. Tobio smiled kindly, not a hint of surprise on his face.

“And Natsu?”

“Well, she was too young. We told her things that she asked, like the one time she asked if a boy could love another boy. Mom gave me permission to answer, and I told her that yes, they could. And so she said that she was certain that two of her friends were in love, then, because they couldn't stop fighting but also couldn't stay away from each other. We laughed a lot.”

Tobio was laughing, and he said:

“Sounds a lot like us, those friends of hers.”

Shouyou smiled, shyly.

“Actually, that's what she said after. 'They remind me of onii-chan and Tobio-nii-chan.' And when I told her I was gay… Well, it was last year, actually. Mom told me there was no reason not to tell her, she was big enough and she already knew that love was love in any form. So I visited and took her to the movies and stuff. We grabbed dinner and I told her everything. You'd never guess her reaction.”

Tobio thought hard, making the grump face he always did when he had to use his brain for things other than volleyball.

“What was it? Did she say she already knew? Or something?” 

“No, no, though that would have been fun, too. She actually thought I was telling her that moment because I had a boyfriend and I wanted her to meet him. She said… well, she was like 'IS IT TOBIO-NII-CHAN? IS IT IS IT IS IT TELL ME IT IS SHOUUUU’, screaming and all. It was _embarrassing_.”

For that, Tobio had no words. He attempted to say something a few times before Shouyou couldn't take the awkwardness between them anymore. Why had he said that, anyway?

“She really likes you, Natsu. I know that's weird for you, people liking you and all.” To that, he received a good punch on his shoulder. “Ow! But she never sees you and she misses you, so, if you were my boyfriend, she would get to see you more often. That was her logic. We should date so she could see you more.”

Tobio's face was pink, a light shade of it, darkened just by a little at his nose and cheeks. And his neck, which distracted Shouyou. Why was he like that? Did he… maybe… liked the idea? Did he like Shouyou back, _like_ like?

No. He shouldn't even think about that. That was exactly what could get him into trouble. Them. He should never even consider it.

What was happening now was Tobio trying to show his support. To understand Shouyou. To show him that he accepted who he is, and they could talk about anything Shouyou needed to.

All but the fact that he was a fool for Tobio, of course.

“I'm awful with most people, and only ok with the rest. But, somehow, I'm really good with your family.” It was told in a tone of joke, but the smile on Tobio's lips were sincere.  
The kind of smile that made Shouyou want to kiss him for the first time, and had the same effect even after years.

“Hmh.” Was the only thing he could say. Absolutely nothing.

“Especially you.” Tobio added, making Shouyou became a puddle of water.

The end.

 

\---

 

He had no idea where the courage had come from, but Tobio was actually glad for saying out loud how he felt.

The expression on Shouyou's face also made his boldness worth it.

The spiker tried to hide his shiny eyes and flushed cheeks by lowering his head until his eyes almost touched the phone screen. Suddenly he was shoving the phone back in Tobio's hand.

“The sexualities and genders. Or at least a good number of them. I think you're ready to read this. If you... If you agree.”

And so he did. And how absurdly clarifying it was. The Black and White that he was used to turned into all the colors that existed in the world, and Tobio saw himself clearer.  
He wasn't like his father. He wasn't like Shouyou, too. He understood everything he read, recognizing himself here and there, but there was one topic in specific that made him feel warm. 

Like he belonged.

Shouyou noticed the change in him, and came closer to see what he was reading.

That was why, Tobio understood. That was why he fell for Shouyou so deeply that even he couldn't deny it to himself.

“Do you find this one hard to understand? Or…”

Definitely 'or’, and he knew Shouyou knew that already.

“Actually… I kind of understand this one best. I… well, I can relate.”

“Really?” Shouyou seemed a little surprised.

“Yea. Now let me read the rest, Dumbass.”

Shouyou pouted but removed his head from his view, and he finished reading the article. It was so much to take in, and, at the same time, so little.

The only thing that really mattered was acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually really wanted to talk about the whole gender orientation/identy/expression thing here. However, like Shouyou, I know this can be confusing? and leave a lot of doubts? So, I'm open to talk about it with anyone who wants to! They didn't went further but you can bet Shou did his best to make things clear for Tobio! (Also, Natsu calling him Tobio-nii-chan is my weakness) (bless you, Nacchan)
> 
> Thank you for your patience and kind comments!   
> xx


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fangirl Sugawara Koushi, y'all

Shouyou went to his bed with the worst feeling of emptiness he had ever felt. Besides everything they went through together, he had never felt as close to Tobio as this before. His friend finished reading everything, face calm and understanding. The bed was warm, in a comfortable kind of way. Perfect for sleeping right in, and not for getting out to go to another bed.

Shouyou felt like he was cheating on Tobio's bed. Which was stupid, and he knew, but also didn't really care.

Tobio didn't talk about his understanding of demisexuality again, or anything else for that matter, and Shouyou wanted to ask. He wanted Tobio to tell him everything, but he knew it wasn't like that. Even if Tobio understood what he’d just read, he would probably need some time to deal with it before telling someone else.

He only wished that it would happen fast. And that Tobio would kiss him, too, realizing that they had a strong bond that no one would ever surpass. After all, Shouyou always thought Tobio was asexual, if not straight. His best scenario was asexuality, and now he had this. Demisexuality. 

That made so much sense.

Shouyou probably didn't see it before because he didn't want to create expectations.

Even now it was ridiculous because the probability of Tobio only seeing him as a friend was enormous. He would probably never see him any other way. And it was really stupid of him to wish that Tobio would kiss him.

The next morning, everything was fine. Tobio seemed happy, or at least happier than he used to let on. Shouyou was happy too, in a way. It was not like they had talked much, but Tobio listened and read everything. He seemed to agree, and understand. Shouyou still wanted to hear his opinion, what Tobio had to say, but he could wait.

He was already happier like this, and that surprised him. He always thought the best thing in this case was ignorance. _Keep quiet. Never mention it. Pretend it never happened._

And how _wrong_ was he.

Everyone seemed to notice something was different. Even that this difference was for the better. However, no one said anything, probably because Tsukki and Yamaguchi hadn't showed up yet. But Suga-san eventually caught up to Shouyou when he went to fill the water bottles.

“Hey, Hinata.”

“Suga!”

“You seem lighter.”

“I’m exercising!! No way I’ve lost weight, Suga-san!” He complained, almost pouting while showing his muscles.

Sugawara laughed, but it was a kind laugh.

“I didn't mean your weight. I meant you, your posture. It's like something heavy has been lifted off of you.”

“Ah…”

And maybe that was the perfect way of describing what had happened. Or what was happening. Maybe it wasn't over yet.

“And Kageyama seems happier, too. Still quiet and introspective, but happier. Are these changes a coincidence or something happened, Hinata?”

“Hm, let's say our friendship took another step. A step I would never have taken. And before you say anything, no, we didn't kiss or anything, Sugawara-san. Please.”

He laughed more, making his beautiful bright hair move gracefully.

“You know I ship it, I cannot help it.” He shrugged, making Hinata pout for real this time.

The first time Sugawara said something like this it took Shouyou a whole day to start understanding the concept of _“I ship it”_.

“I’m not even gonna say what do I ship. You know it already. How is Daichi, by the way, Suga-san?”

Suga pretended he was burned, making a hurt expression and shaking his hand in the air. Shouyou finally laughed too.

“He’s as clueless as ever. I might have to jump him, after all.”

Sugawara and Sawamura lived together. They also went out together, a lot. As in, together together. They never dated anyone else. So, basically, they were a married couple.

Without the consummation part.

“You're very patient, Suga-san.” Shouyou breathed out, exhausted just to think about it.

“Said the sun that brightens our blueberry's day without even realizing.”

He had no idea what blueberries and the sun had to do with anything, or how they were even correlated, but let the comment go unnoticed.

\---

Kei woke up with Yamaguchi on his bed. On Yamaguchi's bed, which was the right bed, which wasn't the one that Yamaguchi had slept in.

He also was at the same bed as Yamaguchi, at the wrong bed, which was the same bed he had slept in.

His head **hurt**.

Tadashi was curled up on his chest, hands clenched on his T-shirt, his face on Kei’s neck.

He was too glad to even question how it had happened or why, so Kei only toyed with Tadashi’s hair until the man woke up. His eyes opened lazily, searching for Kei's. There was no time for words or anything else, soon his lips were being pressed by Tadashi's, and everything was solved.

Everything on the exact right place.

They probably wouldn't leave the room anytime soon.

\---

It was challenging to play without Shouyou, and kind of fun, but nothing would ever compare to playing with him. Thankfully, the teams were back to normal today, and Tobio got his desires fulfilled.

A lot of loose pieces were coming together on his mind, but it was effortless. He felt peaceful.

The only anxiety he felt was the longing for another night, another chance to talk with Shouyou about all the things he was figuring out. About his life, maybe about Shouyou's too, if he wanted. But today, or better, tonight, Tobio wanted to give back.

He wanted to show Shouyou he trusted him as much as Shouyou showed he trusted Tobio.

Somehow, their game was even stronger. Not even him could find imperfections on his sets, especially on Shouyou's movements. They were on point, and Tobio felt gratitude for being able to have a teammate as Hinata Shouyou.

He knew that it was his luck for a long time, but he felt it stronger now, with every inch of his body and soul.

Someone to match him. Someone to take him further than he would ever go alone. Someone who trusted him a hundred percent even when they were proclaimed “enemies” and supposedly hated each other.

Tobio only ever hated how great was the potential that Shouyou had, and how it lacked practice. He was a diamond in the rough and Tobio was stupid for believing that that was the boy's fault. There was hardly anyone more dedicated to volleyball than Shouyou, and he dealt with every rough edge of his like his life depended on it. It made everyone on every team they’ve ever been together want to be better, too.

Hinata Shouyou was the living personification of the sun, alright.

\---

Sugawara covered for them.

Kei had too many freckles to connect with the tip of his fingers to do anything else this particular morning.

Tadashi didn't seem to mind, either, chuckling every time Kei got to a sensible spot.

They didn't talk about it. They didn't have to.

Breakfast came to their room, and lunch too.

\---

Koizume was different. All of the kouhai were, even their senpais, but Koizume was the one which the difference was greater.

And Shouyou liked it.

The boy rose to the occasion; he was Shouyou's substitute at Karasuno's, after all. And there were reasons why the school team didn't stop winning games. They got some pretty good players, and they trained their kouhai well. Plus, Coach Ukai remained with Karasuno, making the Ukai name even greater.  
And biting his tongue again and again for the one time he said he was no fit for a Coach.

So, Shouyou was full-on his I’m-Not-Gonna-Lose-To-You mood right now. Which always was his best mood, and lifted everyone on the court. It would be a distraction to see Tobio’s smile if he wasn’t feeling exactly the same.

Also, some rules didn’t apply when they were playing volleyball, and being distracted by Tobio was one of them. When they played, Shouyou knew the reason of that smile. Most of the times, he was the one responsible for them; or a perfect toss, the kind that made Tobio wiggle his fingers around, savouring the feeling. He liked that, he wanted to see it more.

So, he had to keep his concentration to play his best.

Shouyou saw it in slow motion; Nishinoya received the ball perfectly, sending it straight to Sugawara. The toss would go to Koizume, he knew it. His feet slowly caught up to the movement, until he was jumping and blocking Koizume perfectly.

He still wasn't tall, but hell yes he could jump.

“Nice block, Hinata!” Tobio's voice echoed, just a single tone louder than the usual.

It was his Complimenting My Teammates For The Nice Play voice. 

Shouyou smiled, ear to ear.

“Thanks, _Kageyama-kun_.” He said back, lower and teasingly, even knowing that it was different to use the First Name Basis thing in front of the senpais.  
Specially when they treated all of them by the surname.

“Dumbass.” Tobio muttered in the same tone, but with a smile hiding itself at the right corner of his mouth.

A place Shouyou would very much like to kiss. Though that's not a discussion, nor a thought, for now.

Then, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi finally joined the court, though they needed to warm up before playing with them. Yamaguchi seemed ok, so his stomach must have gotten better.

It was very nice of Tsukishima to go buy medicines and stay with his friend. Specially when the day was so beautiful and as very nice volleyball court awaited right outside.

Of course Shouyou would do the same for Tobio without a second thought.

So maybe… Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?

Shouyou laughed alone, considering three gay guys at the same volleyball team was a huge number, already. Maybe Tobio was something, too, which would increase this number to four. Or maybe Daichi wasn't, because after all this time with Sugawara and not a single fuckin-

He stopped thinking about it, because his thoughts wandered through dangerous territories.

“Can we not play after dinner today, Shou?” Tobio caught him off guard, after the game.

“Why?”

“Hm, I want to talk to you. But I don't think I'll be able if we are out in the open, you know? Even if we're alone…”

“Oh. Sure. No, I mean, of course. Maybe we can play after that. Or not. Maybe catch a movie on TV.”

“That would be nice.” Tobio's smile was full of gratitude.

And it made Shouyou almost pass out.

\---

Tobio was going to do it. He would talk to Shouyou about everything. Even if it made him feel anxious, it was mostly for the right reasons.

He wanted to talk about it. Especially with Shouyou. Things he never told anyone.

Their room had a perfect view of the sunset, and so did every other room of the Hotel, probably. Tobio ended up calling for dinner while Shouyou was showering, suddenly feeling the urge to talk all at once.

He should go easy, he knew. But he couldn't help the energy running through his veins.

It was hard enough not to kiss Shouyou once and for all, even though he knew that was the worst thing he could do.

The bathroom door opened and orange wet hair appeared. Still drying it with his towel, Shouyou came wearing only his shorts.

He dropped on his bed, towell running to the floor.

Tobio watched in silence.

“I’m fine, don't even think about saying that I’m sick. The shower was too hot and before I realized my pressure dropped a little. But that's it.”

Tobio restrained himself before he could laugh.

“Dumbass.”

“‘Got to agree, for once.”

“Finally.”

Shouyou pulled his tongue out, eyes closing to show how much he meant it.

“I called for dinner, if you don't mind. The sunset is great today.”

The tone in Shouyou's voice mocked him.

“Are you in love, Tobio-chan?”

He blushed lightly.

“Shut up, _boke_.”

His eyes wandered back to the sunset, and Tobio barely noticed Shouyou's presence before his body were gently pressed against Tobio's side.

Shouyou kept going and soon was seating on the floor outside of their room. He knew Shouyou wanted him to follow, but he wanted to follow even without taking that into consideration.

His eyes registered the edges that every muscle made on Shouyou's back. The orange-haired boy was gripping his legs, holding them close to his chest, and making his entire back stretch. How many times Tobio had seen it? It was just a back, nothing else. But his eyes registered them, and he could see his brain trying to memorize it.

Did he really feel this way about Shouyou? He couldn't tell him unless he was really 100% sure.

Even so, he would still need the courage to.

Although, in a moment like this one, it felt really easy to just slide to Shouyou's mouth and kiss him. If he did just that, it would be easy.

The thought made his body warm, and he finally seated by Shouyou's side.

The sun touched to the horizon while they watched, and dinner came.

\---

Kageyama's plan to have dinner "in bed" was instantly accepted by everyone. They all stayed, each on his righteous room, and had a peaceful dinner. Well, maybe not so peaceful. 

The night was hot and peaceful, and the Karasuno’s old and new teammates decided - through the group messages - to go to the beach after dinner.

\---

Of course they ate first. And with all their might.

“So, you wanted to talk to me. About stuff.”

It wasn't like Tobio was forgetting about it, but he had no idea how to start that kind of talk.

“Yea. Hm, well, let's say, hm…”

“Tobio, you don’t have to…”

He knew he was sounding antsy, and Shouyou would obviously notice.

“Shut up, will you? Sorry. It’s just…” He breathed in, trying to slow down his heart. “I just don’t know how to, really, but I want to talk about it. So… yeah. Everything we’ve been talking about, and what you showed me… it helped me understand a lot of things better. Me, I mean. It made me understand myself better.”

Shouyou kept the requested silence, silently staring into Tobio's eyes. The night lights illuminated his nose, eyes and cheeks more than the rest of him. It wasn't hard to talk to Shouyou, even something so intimate, staring straight into him. Being this close.

He continued.

“I’ve never given it much thought, but these days you’ve been helping me to understand a lot… I’m not very good at this, so I’ll probably need more help.”

At that, Shouyou smiled, his eyes closing a few inches.

“You know you can count on me, right? Like, this takes nothing. Zero effort. Just saying. I’m glad to help in any way I can.”

Tobio considered, just for a millisecond, to ask for a kiss. Then he shook the idea away. Not the best way to start what he had to do. Talk, understand, kiss. That was the best order. One that wasn’t going to scare Shouyou away; or so he hoped.

“Yes. I know you are a great human being and all, dumbass. And,” he added, before Shou start to fight. “That’s why I am talking to you about it. About this. I’ve never, with anyone. And I don’t think I will. But I trust you. It’s not so hard to talk with you.” He stopped to watch, with great satisfaction, as Shouyou’s face grew red. “Uh, I didn’t even use to think about this stuff, so it’s funny.”

“You don’t tell!” Shouyou joked, but instantly seemed to regret his life choices. “Sorry. Jerk move. I’ll shut my mouth now, you just gotta pretend it never happened. Please go on.”

Somehow, Shouyou’s antsiness made Tobio finally feel at ease.

“Don’t be like that, you don’t have to. Anyway, I used to think it was because of volleyball. You know, all that No-Time-For-Other-Things. And as each year goes by, we have less and less time. So I was comfortable with the excuse and never gave it a second thought. At first, shit, I was really young. So, okay, there’s that thing people do, it’s called dating, my mom and dad did it, everybody does it. But, I don’t have to do it right now because I’m really young. The end. Then, seeing Oikawa-san and his group of fans didn’t help me at all. They were always disturbing practice, and Oikawa would come in late, Iwaizume would be pissed, all this kind of stuff. I dreaded it. I still do, to be honest.”

“Don’t let Tanaka-san hear you saying that, though.”

Tobio smiled.

“So, uh, when I got confessions… It’s always weird. In a even weirder way. It feels empty, like… Like I can’t connect with their feelings. Or mine. Feelings at all. Unlike volleyball, I can’t make a single connection and I feel like I’m in an empty space. Like when… When Kitagawa Daiichi abandoned me on court.”  
Shouyou’s eyes grew almost as big as the size of his head. He blinked slowly, his right cheek still resting on his arms. He watched Tobio carefully, almost caressing him with the warmth of his brow eyes.

“Do you feel like that EVERY TIME someone confesses?”

“... Yes.”

Shouyou breathed unevenly.

“I’m gonna throw some punches next time it happens near me. You should have told me sooner! That has to be awful!”

Somehow, his reaction makes Tobio smile.

“It is, but it’s no one’s fault. At least I know this now, and it helps. Thanks to you.”

Shou blushed profusely once again.

And it was doing things to Tobio’s chest.

“What? No, I didn’t do anything…”

“I’m pretty sure I’m demisexual.” He blurted out, feeling something new and amazing spread throughout his body. He realized he was smiling. “I mean, it’s hard to be sure but it really fits me. I’d… I would like to keep counting on your help with this.”

Shouyou was smiling too, probably a lot more than Tobio because this was Hinata Shouyou after all.

“S-sure! I’ll love to help!”

“Thanks, Shou. Really.”

“It’s nothing. That’s what friends are for, right?”

Yes. Friends. The feeling on his chest grew warmer.

“Right. I wish I could have helped you too, back then. When you needed.”

“Pff. But you did. You’re still here, aren’t you?”


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of text messages and cute friendships + partyy time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like... The Best chapter of the entire thing. Ver fluffy feelings. I hope it makes the waiting worth it!

Daichi lay on his bed, belly down, facing the glass door that showed the beach where the sun had just set for them.

Suga seated on the floor, criss crossed, his back to the wall, in the middle of the glass door.

“So, Tsukishima huh?” Daichi said, smiling.

“Yeah.”

“And before Kageyama.”

“Yeah.” Suga repeated, this time taking more effort to keep his cool.

 _And before you, too,_ was what he wanted to say. But that could take away the smile on Daichi's lips, which was something that Suga would never do. Instead, he preferred to crawl slowly to the bed, finding Daichi's eyes in the process and holding them with his. Daichi almost didn't move, which was a good sign.

He only stopped when their noses were almost touching.

Even if his head was screaming, Suga wasn't going to use any words. When it came to this, words only got in the way of everything.

His lips parted slightly, and Daichi launched himself into them. Suga came to him, sure, but Daichi broke the last distance.

It made Koushi’s heart leap.

It wasn't their first kiss, but everytime it was the same.

He just wanted to ask him not to stop. _Please, don't stop. Daichi._

“I know.” He heard Daichi say, as if reading his mind, and smiled.

\---

It was weird to finish that night in the company of everyone else, but it was gold to see Kageyama Tobio being dragged around by almost everyone.

He wasn’t much of a swimmer.

Shouyou regretted the choice not to wait for the sun to rise now, because he didn’t resembled a person who was going to sleep any time soon.

And so, he texted Kenma, telling him about the events of the night.

 **“this is great, shou. what are you gonna do?”** Kenma texted back, almost instantly.

He didn’t know what to answer, and so he gave the worst answer possible. **“be there for him? help him? idk ENJOY”**

This one took longer, and Shouyou started to feel afraid for his dear life.

 **“Sho dis u fkn chance, u kno dat if u don't say nuthin he may fall for some1 else or never even think abt the possibility you LIKE HIM. TELL HIM. FUCK”**  
Kuroo’s message came a few seconds later: **“chibi-chan, I love you. Never have I ever seen Kenma like this. He’s gonna kill you. With his mind. Or maybe we'll be visiting this Hotel of yours pretty soon!!”**

**“no way!! really?”**

**“he fucking texted you with slangs, bro”**

Kuroo had a point there. He decided to text Kenma back, fast.

**“gwez Kenma calm down Mr cool. Ur boyfriend's gonna kill me. Anyway, I didn't say I wasn't gonna tell him… I plan to… but he’s still understanding it all…And really, Kenma, DEMISEXUAL. I can't just blurt it out or, worst, just kiss him. You know that.”**

**“WHATEVER.”**

Kuroo’s message came a minute later: **“Yea dude you're right, but Kenma totally knows you're just using this as an excuse. So he’s going to ignore you. Bye now”**

Shouyou wished he had more comprehensible friends. Maybe Yachi?

 **“Hey babe”** he sent, already smiling.

Yachi was the best, her reply came almost instability even though it was quite a big one: **“SHOUCHAN!! I thought you had forgotten all about me… with all the fun you're having there… sleeping together with your bf Tobio”**

 **“HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND YAAACHII”** he typed back, furiously. _“Can you imagine if he reads that??!”_

Then, he felt prideful of himself, seeing he made no typos.

 **“Oops sorry I meant bff… my finger must have slipped lol”** and then, a second message came: **“anyway he'd probably just shrug and hold your hand idk you guys do that shit”**

 **“Yeah… sure”** He sent, starting a new message immediately after. **“Anyway we had a Deep Talk™ and he's not asexual and probably not straight either? I don't quite get what happened so forgive me, I’ll gather more information soon to clarify this”**

**“With your mouth, I hope”**

**“YACCHAN”**

Boy, he knew she was going to rage. But Yachi raging was a entire different thing.

**“What, Shouyou? Don’t come up with that lame ass excuse again, just delete the chat after and you’ll never have to worry about bae seeing this ever again. Jesus shou I can't take the sexual tension between the two of you anymore, I need a break”**

**“Thought this was a break tho?”**

**“No, this is vacation. I need a break during practices. The whole team needs it, I guess. You do know absolutely no one will be surprised if you two start officially dating, right?”**

**“What do you mean by officially?!?”**

**“Well you already date all the time, you two basically live together.”**

**“We totally live in separate houses, Yachi.”**

**“You totally are together all the time anyway you even share the internet??!?!?!?”**

**“Because CHEAPER”**

**“Yeah, right” “well anyway we had this talk before and seeing I wasn't successful then I probably won't be now either so I’m not wasting energy with this again. Have fun, Shou! And kiss him maybe, you know, for a change. Say it's an experiment. Think that at least your fantasies will be much more fun after it, right?!?”**

**“yachi Y R U sooo mean to meee sometimes???”**

**“Heh take care shou, gnight!”**

**“Night…”**

*

The next day started with a break. They seemed restless about it, but no one was going to refute Daichi's order.

So, the beach it was once again. This time around, with a lot of sunlight.

And sunscreen.

The spray version of Shouyou's skin savior was a blessing and a curse for the same reason: because he could do it alone. Everyone could. He felt ridiculous, yes, but oh well. It’d be nice to help Tobio spread his sunscreen. Or to have Tobio's help.

Also, really really embarrassing. Which meant no good at all.

Anyway, that was avoided. He also had to keep spraying it all the time, which was annoying. So he would forget it a lot, and suddenly a huff of sunscreen would hit him and Shouyou would turn to see a mean looking Tobio with the spray can at hands, aiming at Shouyou's back.

Tobio seemed really restless about sunburns, maybe because he wasn't used to get them all the freaking time that the sun decided to burn a little brighter.   
Shouyou was singing - more like humming - a song without realizing. The horizon, the waves crashing, the sun, and being surrounded by such amazing people made his heart sing. _“Ja nande sa konna ni mo mune ga itai. Mou kowarechaisou da… I want you, I need you, I miss you, my love. Forget you, good-bye? I don't wanna do it...”_

“What is it?” Tobio asked, startling Shouyou.

He had forgotten how close Tobio was.

“Hm? Ah, a music, I mean, heh, of course it's a music, hah… It’s NEWS.”

“Hm. Sounds like a nice song.”

“Here, two seconds, wait…” Shouyou grabbed his phone and searched the song.

They listened to it, in a volume that wouldn't bother anyone. Tobio got even closer to listen to it properly.

“Dumbass.” Tobio breathed out, and Shouyou's heart sank. He was **too** close. Anyway, what he’d done to deserve the ‘boke’ thing now? “Your cheeks are burnt.”

Oh, _that_. That probably isn’t all the sun’s fault, Tobio.

“Yeah, uh, you know. I have no melaton...in?”

“Melanin.” Tsukki corrected, startling Shouyou again.

Yamaguchi laughed briefly.

 _Hm_ , Shouyou thought. _There’s something different with those two, but I can’t quite put my finger on it…_

“Obviously.” Tobio replied to him, ignoring Tsukki. “But maybe if you used sunscreen properly…”

“Alright, mom, I'll live. It’s just a little burn.”

“Guess it makes you look too cute for the King to handle, Hinata.”

Yeah, and saying that kind of thing would totally make him blush less, Tsukishima, thanks! Oddly enough, Tobio didn’t react to the provocation, and only sprayed more sunscreen on Shouyou’s face.

After asking him to close his eyes, which unfortunately made his heart leap.

“Hey, wanna walk maybe?”

“Yeah!”

Walk. Like that was something they could do. 

After racing the whole beach back and forth, they sank on the sand.

“Hmm, I was thinking, if there’s a way to test… Something we could do to help me understand it all better, you know?”

“Yeah! I’ve been thinking about it too, and I have the answer!”

“Really?”

“Yep! We’re going to a night club!”

“Hm?”

“Yes, and there you’ll see, you know, how you’ll feel, if someone attracts you… Plus we get to have some different kind of fun!”

*

It was all set; they were going to the small club in the city nearby. A cab was called, and they waited.

Tobio looked great. His hair moistened, his usual bangs a little more to the sides, plus the leather jacket were a combination that Shouyou was not ready to handle.

And he probably would end up having to watch and smile as every guy on the club hit on Tobio, so he did his best not to stay behind. He wasn't going to lose for Tobio in this.

He shouldn't have been surprised when they got in easily, the pair of them looking ready to do a photoshoot or something, but Shouyou pretended he was used to it. Normally he would get in clubs easily, but because he knew security and was friendly with everyone.

It was his gift, and he wasn't about to waste it.

Tobio seemed impressed though, and it felt good.

Like when he finally managed to do the Small Giant’s jump, and was so happy that he grabbed Tobio in a tight hug before he could stop himself, back when he had no idea what that even meant.

“The place looks great!” Tobio shouted, for Tobio's normal voice tone.

It only made it sound more grave and manly. _God._

Shouyou agreed with his head, shaking the dirty thoughts away and leading them to a table, his head already dancing to the song.

“So, what do you think?”

He watched as Tobio analyzed their company, trying to do the same but failing in keeping his eyes away from his friend.

It was just too damn unfair that he’d look even handsomer in the club atmosphere.

Tobio had a slight burn on his cheeks, a healthy one, not the kind that Shouyou would ever get. His black hair aligned with his face features, gently touching them, and his lips…

God, his lips.

Shouyou almost didn't hear Tobio's reply.

“Ok, I guess. But, uh, noth–” He stopped short, looking at Shouyou's eyes.

 _Shit. Shit shit shit shit._ He noticed.

Tobio's eyes went down to his mouth, and Shouyou bit his lower lip without realizing it.

“Your lips are… different.” He came closer to Shouyou, eyes tightening. “It's like they are redder and more… shiny.”

Shouyou forced a laugh. It came out hoarse.

“It's called lipstick, Tobio. I used a little. Wanna try it out?”

It escaped before he could stop himself. _YEA TOBIO WANNA KISS MAYBE? Great work, Shou-chan._

Tobio could still think it was about the lipstick, so maybe that could have been worse, but the panic was the same.

Only that, instead of either answering or reacting weirdly, Tobio leaned in.

Into Shouyou. Into Shouyou's fucking _mouth_.

And it was sweet.

_Shit._

The kiss tasted of mint and strawberry, mixing candies and toothpaste and lipstick. It also tasted of insecurities, being fast and simple. Their mouths were slightly opened and he could taste Tobio's warmth, but barely.

Tobio pulled away seeming phazed. 

They stared into each other for a second or two, in silence.

Then, someone jumped right on their table.

“I CAN'T believe this!” Koizume. It was Koizume, with his blond hair falling back and green eyes glistening. “I tried so hard to hide it on practices and both the captain and co-captain were like me?!”

Shouyou defensively positioned himself by Tobio's side, ready to protect him.

“Actually, Tobio’s…” he felt a gentle bump at his arm, and understood Tobio didn't wanted to be protected. Not like this, or now. So he mumbled until he found something better to say. “It's Tobio's first time at a queer club!”

That made Koizume smile even brighter.

Damn, that made him look **good**.

“No way! That's an honor!”

They started chatting and Shouyou was back at his spot with his legs a little shaken. He watched the conversation as it went from Tobio's reveal of being Demisexual to Koizume's surprise, support and curiosity, but all he could see was Tobio's expression when he leaned into his lips. Shouyou’s lips.

What had that meant? Tobio was demi, it had to mean something. It meant a lot, probably. But then, Shouyou was creating expectations too great to carry. Too great to make someone else carry them, too.

He could still feel Tobio's lips on his and that wasn't fair at all, either.

The realization that maybe Koizume had seen something came late, and Shouyou wasn’t sure if he cared. Actually, it’d be better if he did, so Koizume wouldn’t get any ideas for Tobio’s demisexuality. Not that Shouyou was the jealous type; no, he was just really afraid of being replaced.

Specially if it meant losing his best friend.

And that was also paranoia, so Shouyou decided it was time to dance.

“I am going to the floor!” He declared, receiving questioning looks. “The music is nice. I want to dance!”

“I'm an awful dancer. The type that only shakes his head.” Koizume said, sadly. “So I wait for everyone to be real drunk.”

Shouyou laughed.

“That's funny, but stupid. Just dance, Koizume!”

Tobio shifted uncomfortably at his seat.

“I don't know if I, uh…”

“It's okay! You both know where to find me!” Shou interrupted Tobio, and then talked to him only. “Enjoy. But don’t leave me alone for too long.” He blinked, and went to the dancefloor.

\---

Either Koizume saw their kiss or it was obvious, because Shou had barely left them when the kouhai declared:

“You like him.”

“Of course?” Tobio answered, feeling his lips tingling.

The sensation was growing on him; he had thought about kissing before, sure, though not usually someone he knew. His brain tricked him a few times, forcing this thoughts into his dreams, but never he had imagined that this was how it would feel.

In his dreams, when he revisited the scene where he found Shou and Kenma kissing, he’d take Kenma’s place. The kiss was always brief, and he would wake up before anything else happened.

No big deal, it wasn’t like he had the urge to do the same thing in real life.

Until actually doing it. Now he knew he was doomed, for certain.

“Not just as friends.” Koizume clarified, with a cynical tone.

“Yeah, as best friend. Shouyou is great.”

“Jeez, Kageyama. As _in love_. You love him. I can see it all over you. Everyone knows, too. You two are amazing friends, alright, but there's more to it. Am I wrong?”

Tobio didn't reply, but he thought about it. Hard. Yes, he liked Shouyou a lot. He was his first real friend. He gave Tobio a team, besides a partnership as he'd never dream about. He taught so much to him, and Tobio taught back at what he was good, volleyball. They made each other better. They trusted each other blindly, and it was all because of Shouyou.

He had been the one to trust first. 

Shouyou not only made him feel like he could be better, but he also showed him where he could do it. He felt invincible.

Yes, he loved Shouyou. But more than in a friendly way? Maybe as a brother?

No. You wouldn't dream about kissing your brother. You also wouldn't lean in and kiss your brother in real life, while he wore lipstick. Plus, lipstick wouldn't make you want to kiss your brother. Right? Anyway, the feeling wasn't exactly brotherly...

He wanted to kiss Shouyou. He never felt anything like this. So, he did it.

And now he should probably go after Shouyou instead of staying back and watching him dance.

Because he could see the orange hair perfectly from where he was. And damn, a lot of other people were probably seeing him, too.

“I’m not sure, I'm trying to figure me out first. But yes, I love him. And that's why I'm here.”

Koizume smiled.

“If you ever need it, I can help. With anything. I wanna help.”

“Then let's go to the dancefloor. Before some guy snatch **him** away.”

 

Shouyou's eyes brightened when he saw them.

“Guys, you didn't have to!!”

“I’m tagging along because you dance well so I’ll look good. Kageyama here wanna learn some moves, though.”

Shouyou smiled widely, gripping Tobio's arms the very next second.

“I’m gonna teach you!! It's easy!!” 

Koizume watched for a while, dancing shyly until someone snatched him away. Tobio and Shouyou stopped bickering for a second to make positive signs to a blushing Koizume. They had no idea he was the blushing type.

“Tobio, you have to let your body move! Alone! Relax!!” Shouyou, with his back turned to him, threw his shoulder into Tobio’s right side.

He tried to relax, it was just hard with Shouyou staring into him.

“Stay like this.” He asked, his hands resting in Shouyou’s shoulders. “Do what you do and I’ll try to copy it.”

Shou looked to him without turning around, and nodded.

It started fine, and it was working. Shouyou’s movements weren’t nothing absurd, and Tobio could follow easily, even though a lot more rougher. The music was fine, too, and Tobio started to enjoy it. His eyes even closed entirely once or twice.

He got closer, or Shouyou did, but neither said anything. Then, their bodies started making contact on some parts like chest and shoulders. Shou’s cheeks were red from the sun, but now he was sweating, too. Little drops falling from his messy hair, all the way down his neck. Closer. The music was slower than before, as in a short break for them to breath, but instead their breath was taken away.

Their bodies clashed and Shouyou’s right hand was on Tobio’s neck, fingers crawling into his hair, and Tobio’s hand grabbed Shouyou’s waist, and from there on everything was instinct.

And need.

\---

_‘He’ll kiss me again. Maybe he will kiss me again.’_

But Shouyou couldn’t make himself turn. It was just too good the way it was, he wasn’t going to screw it.

Tobio would have to make him turn, but maybe Tobio also didn’t want to ruin it.

They were dancing. Together. 

And, damn, it was sexy.

It was for the best that Koizume wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Others on the club, however, did see it. Not that Shouyou realized that while they were dancing, no. He couldn't see anything, maybe his eyes were closed, or not, but his focus was entirely on Tobio.

He couldn't see his face, but he knew Tobio’s eyes were on him. It made his skin burn.

What the hell was happening he had no idea, but the dancing was amazing. So amazing that, when they stopped to get some water, two guys approached them.  
They chatted casually, but Shouyou noticed the glances to their hands, probably searching for rings or to check if they were holding each others.

It was when Tobio started to act a little restless that Shouyou caught his hand on the table and asked “You okay, babe? Wanna go?”

He blinked, careful so Tobio would be the only one seeing it, and Tobio smiled back to him.

“I’m fine, babe, thanks.”

The two guys were gone a few seconds later.

Their hands were still together.

“So, _babe_ …” Tobio teased, a small smile in the corner of his mouth, and Shouyou only laughed. “Was that just now jealousy?”

“Yeah, sure. _Babe_.” He tightened the grip on Tobio’s hand before finally letting it go.

“It’s actually cute when you say it.”

“Shut up!” Shouyou was pouting now. “Anyway, you were getting anxious because of them, right?”

“Was I? Mm. I guess. I noticed the guy was getting closer and I understood what was really going on… I had no idea it would show, though. They didn’t seem to notice. Thanks.”

“I know you too well, stupid. No prob… But he was kind of cute. The one near you.”

Tobio’s expression instantly changed.

“Do you think so? Maybe you could still find him, if you want.” His tone was cold, distant.

“Jeez Tobio, what’s up with you? No.”

“Why? You said he was cute.”

“Because!”

“We’ll, we came here to help me understand some things, and I think I already did. So you can go and have some fun.”

Oh. That’s what this was.

“But what about you?” Shouyou asked, holding the desire to punch the truth into Tobio's silly head.

“I got anxious because someone was interested in me. A guy I don’t even know. I didn’t even think about his appearance. I’m demi, for sure. And, by the way, I’ve seen cuter guys. He was just average.”

“You just said you barely noticed him, Mister High Standards! Fine. But I’m good.”

“What?”

“I’m having fun enough here.” Shouyou prayed he wasn’t blushing. “Maybe…” 

Tobio interrupted him.

“Wanna dance some more?”

Shouyou’s eyes shined.

“Yes!”

They found a quieter place on the dancefloor, with less lights and fewer people.

“Show me what you’ve got, Kageyama Tobio.” He challenged.

This time they were facing each other. Tobio smiled and tried a few of Shouyou’s moves from earlier. Shouyou seemed to approve, joining in a few seconds later. They tried to keep a safe distance, which was easier now they were facing, but somehow it only made things harder.

Because Tobio looked _**so damn good**_ like this. He’d never seen the setter as comfortable as he was now outside of the court.

Shouyou bit down his lip. Tobio caught him on the act, and all of a sudden they weren’t dancing anymore.

“Can I?” He asked.

Shouyou’s face became an interrogation point.

“What?!”

Tobio blushed.

“Kiss you... again.”

Oh yeah, that. They had kissed already, too. Shouyou had to breathe first.

“Why?”

Tobio breathed too. 

And then the moment was gone. As the atmosphere dissipated, so did his courage.

“Why are you making this so hard?”

“Because I have to know, Tobio. Why?”

_Because I think I want you, like I’ve never wanted anything else besides Volleyball. Because I really like you, you’re my best friend and an amazing person, but I think it’s more than that. Sometimes I want you closer. When we touch my heart do funny things, and sometimes he stops. Sometimes I want to kiss you. Maybe it's because I love you._

Why was it that it was so hard to say those things aloud, to the person that deserved to know them?

Tobio apparently took too long to answer, because Shouyou started to ramble before he could say anything.

“I do understand you have to figure a lot of things out and I want to help in anyway I can but not like this, Tobio. And if this is what this is, you have to stop. Now.”

His mouth opened and closed a few times. Of all the things he could have said, he chose poorly.

“Why?”

“Why?! Because! You can’t use me to try it out!”

“But… That’s exactly what you did, right? With Kenma?”

“You’re a jerk, Kageyama! That was different, and we talked about it before! Now, it’s not just because I’m gay that you can go around using me like your fucking experiment!”

“I’m not even… But that’s exactly what you did with Kenma, so why not me? Just answer me that.”

Shouyou gruffled and stumbled onto him before running away.

Tobio breathed in and out until he could calm himself, and then he went after Shouyou, hoping that he wouldn’t have gone too far alone. He was still mad, or sad, he couldn’t tell the difference.

He didn’t get it. Shouyou could do this with Kenma, but not him? Why, if not…

“Shou, I’m sorry.” He said as soon as he found Shouyou, right outside the club door. He stopped in front of him, but Shouyou didn’t look up, keeping his head down. Was he crying? “Of course you don’t have to, if you don’t want it. That’s why I asked first.” _It’s okay if you don’t like me, this way anyway. I already knew, to be honest, how could you, of all people?_ “I shouldn’t have said any of that, me of all people. I understand.” And it hurts me more than you’ll ever know.

Shouyou was definitely crying. Tobio let out all the air in his lungs, and embraced the other male’s body. It took him all his strength, and he regretted it because he would need double the strength to let go.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Suddenly, Shouyou was shaking in his arms. Was he laughing, now?!

“Bakageyama.” He heard it, the sound muffled by his own chest. Which didn't prevent him from hearing the hurt on Shouyou's voice.

Yep, that he was.

\---

So he had done it. Tobio screwed everything up.

The next day, everyone could tell something had happened.

After all that, they went back to the hotel without exchanging words again. Shouyou looked everywhere Tobio wasn't, and Tobio had to humor the cab driver all the way by himself.

Which you can imagine it didn't go pretty well.

Sugawara had asked him if something was wrong. He denied.

He tried a few interactions with Shouyou, but his answers were as simple as they could be.

Even their sets were strange. It was like Shouyou hadn't showed to practice today, sending a lifeless robot to replace him or something creeper.

Even so, Tobio kept tossing to him, maybe in a vain hope that Shouyou would cheer up.

He was the first one to leave practice, and Tobio immediately followed because he knew everyone would fall on him asking what had happened the minute Shouyou entered the hotel.

Tobio got to their room in time to see the bathroom door close. He waited patiently.

Or not at all. The second Shouyou stepped out, he asked:

“Wanna practice some more? Just us?” He blurted, before the surge of courage left him.

Shouyou seemed a little surprised, but he answered no.

“I'm tired.”

He went to his bed and lied down, facing the opposite wall.

The bedroom’s atmosphere was going to make Tobio cry. He stood up and caught their volleyball.

Before leaving the room, he managed to say:

“If you change your mind…”

Shouyou didn't even move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the end, though? anyway DON'T WORRY I promise the angst is minimal


	9. IX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Koizume team up and idiots talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is tecnically the end (not really, because the end isn't much endy BUT the plot is done!! yay!!), and next chapter it's kinda extra thingy/epilogue stuff. :)  
> Thanks again for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> OH MY GOD I had this thing in the draft for ages now!!!!! And I!!!!! Forgot!!! To post!!!!!!!  
> If you hate me it's understandable ;; I'm so sorry ;;

Shouyou knew he shouldn't be like this, but it hurt too much. He shouldn't have asked, and at the same time it was good that he did.

However, he did wish Tobio’s answer had been different.

Things would go back to normal eventually, he knew it, but he felt like hurrying it. He didn't want to lose their vacation, their cool trip together. Their sync at the court. Anything.

Shouyou made a huge effort to get out of his bed and went after Tobio, maybe half an hour later. He regretted it the moment he stepped on the corner of the hotel, entering the area where they usually played, finding Tobio with someone else; Koizume.

They were making simple tosses and talking. Shouyou couldn't listen from where he was, but he saw Koizume hold the ball and walk to Tobio.

A few words were exchanged, and then Koizume was kissing Tobio.

Shouyou went back the same way he came, and even though he wanted to request a new room to himself he went straight to their bedroom. Tobio would probably take awhile to come back, anyway.

 

\---

 

“So?” Koizume asked, a little scared by Tobio's facial expression.

Tobio hummed, thinking hard with every bit of his brain he could use.

“Hm. Nothing. It's like I can't… Connect? And then there's nothing to feel. I don't know. It feels so wrong, like it's a bad thing. No offense intended.”

Koizume laughed. “Don't worry, I know. But with Shouyou it's different?”

He sighs and looks up, avoiding eye contact right befor confessing. “We barely kissed and there were all these things for me to feel and my head and body worked like hell through it… Ugh.”

“You do have a funny way to express it, but you love him.” Koizume snikers, punching Tobio's shoulder.

“And he doesn't correspond it.”

“Kageyama, ahm, how to say this… You can't know it for sure. Not without confessing to him first. That's the only way…”

“No. It could ruin everything. Our game, our friendship… No.”

His desperation is audible.

“The way I see it, it’s already damaged. It can’t make it worse. If you tell him your true feelings, he’ll understand why you did the things you did. Shit, Kageyama, he thinks you were using him! What can be worse than that? You’re his best friend. Tell. Him.”

Easier said than done.

“You're right. I just…”

“Find the guts to do it, Kageyama-san.”

That had to be something coming from a kouhai, and Tobio knew it. He let a deep sight come out, and breathed in just as deep right after.

 

He went back to their room not long after, sure he couldn't do it today. But, maybe, if the intimacy of the room was like the other nights, he could do it without even noticing.

“Shou, are you awake?”

No answer. No movements. Just the sound of an even breathe, the same of someone fast asleep.

“I need to talk to you, Shou. It's very important. I don't know if I can, you have to be patient…” He let out a sigh and walked over to Shouyou's bed side.

His eyes were red and heavy. _Did I do this to you?_ , Tobio thought.

Koizume was right. He had to be honest, even if it meant being completely rejected. Even if it meant ruining their friendship. Even… Volleyball.

This was more important.

 

And that was how Tobio knew for sure he loved Hinata Shouyou.

There was no point in doing lists to convince himself otherwise, now.

 

The next day Shouyou was clearly avoiding him. He convinced everyone to go on an exploration trip to the forest near the beach and kept his distance. Tobio fell behind, alone as he always used to be, and surprisingly bothered by it.

Even with the distance, he could see and hear Shouyou, the guy shining and all, and it felt actually lonely and cold to be this far from him.

Especially now he knew he **loved** him.

Koizume stayed behind too, with a smile that was almost mean.

“I’m gonna make you company but we both know it's not mine that you crave for.”

“Thanks, anyway.”

“Did you two talk?”

“He was asleep already. And now he's avoiding me. But I will, and you’ll be the first one to know, don't worry.”

“First one to know what?” Tobio's heart raced the moment Suga emerged right behing them.  
  
How?!

“Suga-san! Tobio has feelings for–”

“No one!” He screamed, desperately. “ ** _Koizume._** ”

“What? It's Sugawara senpai. He sure is of much more help than I am. He does know you two for longer.”

There it was. Thank you very much, Koizume.

“Ahh, so… You did realize you love Hinata. That makes me very happy, Kageyama!”

Koizume looked at Tobio as to make clear that he didn't need to say anything about Hinata to Sugawara; because it was fucking obvious.

But he did give a big tip. Whom else Sugawara knew as well as Tobio? That he could have feelings for? Anyway, too late to go back now.

“Well, it's not making me very happy, though.” He let out a sigh. His face must have been miserable, because Suga immediately hid his smile.

“Oh, but why?”

“Well…”

“And don't say he doesn't love you back.”

“Well, that was exactly what I was going to…”

Sugawara laughed too hard.

“Kageyama. Hinata knows for sure what he feels for you for at least two years. If not three, counting the time he took to accept it. You should talk to him. But he's not going to be the one to confess to any of that first.”

“What?”

“I just know. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell him how you feel. Open up to him. That’s the best you can do.”

Koizume’s smug face was almost unbearable.

“Yeah, okay. As soon as he stops avoiding me.”

Sugawara laughed again.

“Sure we can help you with that.”

Koizume went ahead, blinking to them. Tobio sighed again.

“Sugawara-san… Hinata deserves better.”

“I’m sorry?” The senpai choked, eyes wild. “Uh, what?”

“I'm weird. I'm gloomy. I'm not sure what I’m doing ninety nine percent of the time. I can't express how I feel, I can't put it into words… I keep on hurting him, even after all this time.”

Suga smiled kindly, passing his arms around Tobio's shoulder.

“You’re also very caring, Kageyama. You care about him. You're always good to him, and you know him so well… do you really think that there's someone better? It's okay if you feel like he deserves better, it's probably because you love him so much that you want what's best for him. But what about Hinata? What if he thinks it's you that's best for him?”

Should he even hope for that? His heart slammed against his chest just for considering it. Sugawara-san’s expression seem to say he knew best. Did he, really? What? Couldn't he just tell him?

“That's…”

But maybe he was, if not directly.

“Talk to him.”

 

\---

 

Lately, there were few things that Shouyou didn’t regret. For starters, he regretted existing.  
  
Why was he making it all worse? What if Tobio liked Koizume? It was fine. No big deal. Nothing at all. And if he was only experimenting? Great, after all Shouyou had said he couldn’t do it. It was his own damn fault that all he would ever get from Tobio was a single kiss too fast for his taste.

It was his own damn fault that he wasn’t with Tobio now, and Koizume had him all to himself.

_Don’t give up on me. Don’t let me go. Please._

But he couldn’t get nearer without feeling anxious. His heart would go wild and he started feeling like he was going to die. It was too much.

And all his own fault.

 

He had no idea how he was going to play decently, and he dreaded the moment they’d go to the court, but here it was.

And Suga-san looked at him worriedly.

“Hinata, are you feeling well?”

“Hm, I don’t know, I guess…”

“Maybe you should drink some water. Wash your face. Kageyama,” he called, making Shouyou’s heart instantly start beating faster. “Can you accompany Hinata? Just to make sure he won’t pass out alone.”

Kageyama came with worry all over his face.

“Of course. Are you feeling dizzy?”

“Hmh.” was all Shouyou managed to say.

They walked to the bathroom side by side, in silence. Shouyou drank water and washed his face, and he ended up sitting on the floor.

“Are you okay, Shou?”

“Yes. It’s just…”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Tobio…”

“Please. It’s not easy for me, and I need you… to be patient. To hear me. Patiently.”

Okay.

“... yeah, sure.”

It couldn’t hurt him anymore, could it?

“So…” Tobio seated by his side, breathing in and out before continuing. “In our third year, I made two lists.”

Shouyou finally looked at Tobio. What a way to start an important conversation.

He almost laughed, all past hurt forgotten. Tobio continued.

“The first one was when you started to avoid me after the day at the training camp, when I saw you and Kenma. I was going crazy trying to figure out why you couldn’t talk to me, or look me in the eyes, and of course the first option was that you were afraid of my reaction, but then it took so long for everything to go back to normal that I… Decided to make sure that it wasn't anything else. One of the other options was… Well, that you liked me. But you couldn’t, and I listed all the reasons why I knew you didn’t liked me this way.”

 _Ouch, ouch, ouch_. He changed his mind. It **could** hurt more.

“I mentioned how you were nice with everyone, and everything, how we only connected because of volleyball… But that was stupid, and I ended up needing another list.” Tobio took a long breath, while Shouyou was holding his. “One to convince myself that I didn’t feel _this way_ towards you.”

“What?” it slipped, and Shouyou’s face became red.

“I couldn’t find any proof, Shou. However, I never felt anything… I didn’t feel the need to change anything at all. I just needed you around.”

Was Tobio saying what Shouyou thought he was saying?

“Even so, sometimes I would dream about kissing you. And when we did, at the club… I can’t stop thinking about it anymore. Yesterday Koizume kissed me so I could see the difference, and all I could think was **no**. It was all wrong, exactly as everything else with everybody else. I don’t feel it. It’s weird. With everyone else but you. I wanted you.”

Ok. He definitely was saying it. And he was pale and fidgety and looking away all the time, struggling at everything. Very Kageyama-like.

“At the club, I wasn't using you. I just couldn't say it, I couldn't make myself tell you… I didn't have the guts to, and then you were saying all those things and it felt like a full rejection to me. However, Suga said I had to tell you all this in order to make things clear, so the only thing I ask you is, please, don't stop being my friend. I can and will let this go, I just can't live with this, with you avoiding me or not being around… I'm okay if you don't like me this way, I can be your friend and live with things the way they are…”

“Good for you, Tobio, but I can't.” Shouyou finally found his voice. His insides were burning, the world around him crumbling.

“Shouyou, please, I…”

But before Tobio could finish, Shouyou was standing up and pulling Tobio with him, getting out of the bathroom and not stopping.

Soon he was running, Tobio after him.They ran until they reached the beach, and they didn't stop there.

When they finally did, both were panting and they took a moment to regain their breath.

“So… What the hell?” Tobio spoke first.

“I really didn't want to do this in a restroom. Sorry.”

“What?”

He pulled Tobio closer by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. This time, they did the whole thing. Tobio’s eyes slowly closed, and his hands rested on Shouyou’s waist.

They parted eventually, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Tobio. You're ridiculous.”

“... The hell, dumbass?”

“I love you. You're so important to me, how can't you see it? I’m friendly? Yes, true. But how many friends I have that I would drop anything to be with them?”

Tobio blushed intensely.

“To play volleyball.” He mumbled, as knowing the absurdity in his words.

“Well, yes, we play volleyball because we both love and live for it. But I love it more because of you. I love to play with you, and I love to be with you. And I love you. I… I only did that at the club because I didn't wanted to hurt myself. It was too much, I couldn't… I’m sorry.”

“Shh, it’s okay. I get it. I do… But, are you sure?” Tobio strokes his cheek with the pad of his fingers.

“Of what?”

“What you feel, for me, _love_?”

Shouyou laughed. “Yes.”

“Not like a, well, friendly love? Brothers?”

“Jeez, no.”

“Not because of volleyball?”

“Well, I did consider it for a while. Kenma wanted to kill me for it. Oh, yea, he totally knows. We kind of broke up because he loved Kuroo and I was starting to… Well… You.”

“Me what?”

“Understand. My feelings. For you. It was a long ride.” He sighs, blushing and looking away from the embarrassement.

“You should have told me...”

“Yeah, sure. You, the most romantic uninterested person to inhabit planet Earth, and also the one that calls me _dumbass_ all the freaking time.”

“Well, because you are. But I… Think… I might, too.”

“Be a dumbass? Totally.”

Tobio pretends not to have heard it. “Love you.”

“I don't know if I feel offended or touched, to be honest.”

However, Shouyou is smiling. Brightly so.

“You're lying. Your cheeks are red and your eyes are shining. Don't cry.”

“Why are you suppressing my feelings now, Yamayamaaa?!”

They laugh. And kiss. And wrestle a little, though hugely failing at it. And every problem they had been worried sick for is completely gone.


End file.
